The First Male Alfean
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: A new student appears at Alfea. He catches the attention of Flora and become very close. When Darcy returns, battered beaten and scared, they become friends with the once evil being. So many questions and when Darkar comes for him, will the Winx be ready?
1. A Male Fairy

A/n got into this recently so if anyone needs to tell me something I don't know please do. Set during sophomore year start. New girl is involved later on. Ignores new relationships made in that season.

Bloom Pov

I'm so excited to start the new year. After everything that happened last year, the school needed a major overhaul, so a whole bunch of new section are up. One I remember from the welcome ceremony being the Dragonfire wing in my honor. As I watched the guys leave then, though, I wondered something.

Why have I never met a male fairy? I mean like on with wings and everything. Our one teacher isn't a fairy, he's a large elf so he doesn't count. I know Alfea is mainly designed for girls, but I never remember any rule completely prohibiting male enrollment. Was it because guys prefered swords and tech to magic? Probably the case.

Even so I decided to ask Ms. Faragona about the matter. It was the secondd day and classes had just finished so I left the giirls and headed for Ms. Faragonda's office. When I came inside she was sitting at her desk in her usual attire. I wore a ruffled blue skirt and matching blue top the whole day.

"Hello Bloom. I trust you have been enjoying yourself here at Alfea during the new year." she said as she saw me.

"Like ya I've been having fun, but there's something that's been nawwing at me. Why are there no guys here at Alfea?" I asked her. She looked at me witth total shock, but it quickly changed into understanding.

"Bloom Alfea is a school for fairies. You know this correct?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. She had stood up and was at the window now.

"Well, boys can't be fairies. You see bloom fairies are female offspring of magical humanoids. Male offspring merely inherit their parents traits and that's that. Boys can't be born fairies, so it's impossible for a boy to come to Alfea. I understand your curiousity Bloom, and considering you are still new to the realm of Magix, it shouldn't be a surprise you don't know this. Now go. Your friends are probably waiting for you." She answered and went back to some paperwork on her desk.

As I left I saw someone come down te hall ina black cloak. They wentt passed me and entered Ms. Faragonda's office. I felt a weird mix of energies in that person. Lots of darkness, but no evil inside it. It was like they had power over darkness, but no evil in their mind. I brushed away the thought as Stella tackled me at the end of the hall.

"Bloom come on, you gotta help me find the right outfit for spellspinning tomorrow. I need to look good if I'm gonna create my first spell wheel." she told me as she dragged me off towards our dorm. I would learn more about that presence later. I needed to know if my senses were off, or if someone could control darkness without corruption. It seemed unlikey, but so did so much else here.

Flora Pov

I had felt a strange presence in the school today. Dark, but gentle. I had never felt such a presence. I wondered if it had to do with the solar eclipse tonight, so I didn't pay it much mind at first. When it continued into the following morning, though, I knew it was more than just the eclipse. Especially when Ms. Faragonda ordered a meeting of all students in the courtyard.

We all went outside, eager to hear the news that made her call off classes for the day. Noww much other than life and death situations, or some big event would do that. After about a half an hour of waiting and chattering, she appeared before us on the top balcony. She cast a volume spell and told us the news.

"Girls of Alfea. I give great pride in announcing the arrival of a new student." she told us. That can't be it. We get new students every year, so how could this one be more special. Royalty was common here so that couldn't be it. "They are the first ever to attend Alfea of their kind in all our history. Their existance thought impossible. I give you our first male student, Darkness." She announced as a hooded figured appeareed next to her.

He seemed reluctant, likee this was making him really uncomfortable. I guess I would feel the same way if I had been put on thee spot like that. Hold on, bos can't attend our school. Only fairies can and they're all female.

"He is also the first male fairy born in recorded history. Never before has such a thing happened before. I hope you will all welcome him, and I have placed him in dorm six-b. His guide through our school will be Flora." She said as she pointed to me. That's our dorm!

After a lot of commotion, some yelling and someone yelling 'new slae on shoes' everyone finally left. The girls and I stayed as Ms. Faragonda intoduced me to the new student. He removed his hood to reveal a blind fold covering his eyes. He moved like he could see just fine, so why was that needed? I felt that presence again. it was coming from him. Dark, yet gentle. A rare mix.

"H...H... Hello. My names Darkness. Nice to meet you Flora." He said. He seemed to blush as he looked in my direction, but there waas no way he could actually see me. He wore a pitch black cloak, some shorts and t-shirt of the same color.

"Hey there. I'll show you all around campass, and then your dorm with us. girls you go and buy some new stuff. I'll see you guys later." I told them. Stella eyes glittered at that, and they rushed off to go shopping. "How about I show you all the class rooms first."

After touring the entire school top to bottom I took him back to our dorm. A new door had appeared right in my section, which led to a new room.

"So I guess this is where you'll be staying. Say do you like flowers by any chance?" asked him. I thought I could show him some of my flower magic and be as nice as possible, so he could start of with at least one friend. The pther girls all seemed wary of him when he had appeared.

"Yes very much." he answered. I showed him some of the plants in my room. He seemed to enjoy them, despite being unable to see them. He wouldn't get near them though.

"Come on you can smell them more easily up close." I said trying to pull him closer, but he wouldnt move, and became frightened by the idea of being closer.

"No! I mean, I'm sorry but seeing them is enough. I can't get near plants." He told me.

"What do you mean see them? You have a blindfold on." I asked.

"I can see with my mind's eye. This is to stop my curse. Please I don't like to talk about it." he told me. Okay that explains the seeing, but ot why he won't get close.

"Why don't you want to get closer?" I asked concernly.

"Plants never stay alive near me." He answered. He killss plants just with his presence? I doubted that so i picked up a sall flower and brought it near him. As soon as it got within three feet off him, it began to wither and die. "I'm so sorry. I hate that part. I love plants so much too, but I can never care for them. They would just die." He said as he started for his room.

I placed down the plant and ran to tell him it was okay, but tripped on a vine. He turned around to catch me, but missed his footing as well. We both fell on the bed, and ended up with our lips together. We both froze in shock, btu aftter a few seconds, I camee to, but didn't want to stop. He was very col to the touch, but he had very soft lips. His arms were aroound me for when he tried to catch me. He was very gentle, yet very strong. I don't know why, but this felt so right.

When he came to, he quickly pushed me off and blushed very hard.

"I am so sorry. I was just trying to stop you from falling. I apolgize. It's my fault."he kepot sayng.

"It's alright. it was just an accident. No harm done. Now I need to give you one last warning. When Stella gets back, she will want to give you a full fashion overhaul, so i would advise locking your door. Have a nice night." I to,d him. He bowed, still blushing very hard, and went into his room.

I may have told the girls otherwise, but that had been my first kiss ever. I couldn't believe how good it had felt. I've never actually been with someone before so the concept seemed alien to me honestly. I mean, Bloom and the others had told me it was great, but I guess you never understand until you try it, even if it is by accident.

I figured I should just shake it off and forget it since it was an accident, but for the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about it. When the girls finally got back, Stella had that evil, 'I know what you did' look on her face. She entered my room, locked all the doors and looked at me with that face.

"So how'd ya like my little gift?" She asked. What was she talking about? She must of picked up my confusion since she continued. "Come on Flora, I've been watching the whole timefrom my mirror cam see? I cast a first kiss spell on your room just before we left. I saw what happened."

"You... did... WHAT!" I almost screamed, and I never raise my voice. Luckily Tecna and Musa's walls are sound proof

"Hehe. I knew you never were in a relationship before and you never kissed someone before. I figured this guy was just the thing you needed." She answered, and if it hadn't been evil, I would have killed her right on the spot.

"Look Stella, that was an acciddent. Neither of us went any further. It was a trip and fall acciddent. Got it?" I asked her.

"Sure, that's why you started kissing harder." she responded. I turned brght red. She was right. I had deepened it without realizing. He had been the one to break it, but I could tell then he had wished he hadn't from his pheramones. He had enjoyed just as much as I did, but he had more self control in that one moment. "Someone's in love" Stella continued.

"No, I'm just confused that's all. Now can you please leave me alone. I have to study for tomorrow's test. _He_ shares all my classes as well so I have to show him the ropes." I told her. My head had gotten really foggy in the last few minutes.

"Nope cause I gotta give _him_ a new look." She responded. She flew over to his door, unlocked it and chraged in with several clothing bags. The others had joined me in my room by now wanting to see the new student after Stella was done with him. After several hurs of noise and commotion they finally came out. Stella came out first.

"I give you the new and improved, Darkness." she said bowing and moving to reveal him. I gasped a little too loadly, but noone seemed to notice. His cloak and normal clothes gone, he now wore a blood red shirt, blach jeans, a watch and some small accesories, but his face was what caught my attention. He looked very irritated with her, but not because of the clothes, more like she was ignorant of something.

"Stella I can't dress in these. My clothes are made to not rot." he told her. We saw what he meant. His clthes had begun to change color, almost oike they were decaying. He suddenly became surrounded ina black film, and after few seconds he reappeared in his original attire, which i thought looked way better anyway. "Much better."

"Well Flora, should I tell the others?" Was Stella's question the very next moring to wake me up. She never woke up first before, but she appparently wanted to milk this for all it was worth. It scared me so bad, I became a like a cat, clinging to the ceiling.

"Stella please leave it alone. When will you realize it was just an accident caused by your stupid spell?" I asked her.

"When you admit you enjoyed it." she said and returned to her room. I looked at the clock to see it was only six thirty. She was never up until at least eight. I decided there was no point trying for more sleep, so I quickly put some clothes on.

"Flora, am I permitted to leave my room? Are you decent?" I heard Darkness ask. Since when does a boy ask permission to leave his room from a girl his age, let alone give up the chance to see her uncovered?

"Um yes you may come out, but be quiet." I told him.

"Thank you." He said and opened the door. He wore the same cloak, but different clothes. Same color, but ow he had on a t-shirt with a strange symbol on it. His jeans were covered in the same mark. It was something like a slanted P that looked like it had been slashed on with a hot blade.

"So are you all settled in?" I asked.

"Yes all my stuff is in." he answered.

"May I see?" He nodded and let me in. I had thought maybe there would be a bunch of goth posters or emo stuff. Instead I found alot of things I wouldn't expect in a guy's room. Shelves full of old romance novels, writing sheets at the desk that appeared fresh, all about some romance story, a bunch of music sheets as well with simple pieces on them, alot of romance movies and songs on a dvd and cd rack, and a single black rose sitting in the window. It seemed well cared for.

"I thought you said you can't care for flowers." I asked him.

"Black roses don't require much. Just sunlight and water. The window provides one, and I can us e magic to give it the other." He said as he pick up a small red watering can. He said something and the can lifted into the air and floated to the rose. it watered it, and floated back. "I summoned it last night after you showed me all thouse wonderful plants. I figured I should at least try." He told me.

We left his room and reenetered mine. I showed him how to care for the rose as best as possible so it would last longer. He seemed to enjoy my lesson. As time went on, we eventually were interrupted by the others as they woke up. They began their morning routine, and eventually we all headed for our first class.

The day went pretty fast, and it got really fnny when Stella's hair caught fire in the middle of magical chemistry. Darkness had been set up as my partner, which I knew Stella must have played a hand in, and we laughed hysterically as Stella tried to mix the right formula with Bloom, only for it to literally blow up in her face. Bloom and the other quickly put it out, and no damage was done to Stella's hair that I could see, but she freaked out and ran straight to her room, yelling something about ahving lost four strands and that it was some horrible omen.

After classes, I told the others I wanted them to help me show Darkness the different shopping centers in the city. They happily agreed, and we left for the city. He seemed glad to come, but I had noticed he didn't really talk much except to me. The others seem to make him nervous, but he felt fine with me. Odd.

We showed him all the best clothes stores, the best cafes and all the places to avoid. when we settled down at quiet dinner however, things got very noisy, very quickly.

At first all that seemed odd was it got cold really quickly. Then all of us except Darkness started to really get cold. He noticed and flung his cloak off and put it on me to try to keep me warm. I looked up to find deep concern in his eyes. Suddenly the cold disappeared. It was like the cloak took away the temperaturee completely. He turned and we both found the cause of the the cold. Icy.

"Well well if it isn't the pixies. I guess you guys are having fun. Relax, I'm just passing by, so why don't you guys just CHILL OUT!" she yelled as she shot a large wave of ice at use, freezing everyone but Darknesss and I in place. I looked around to find him and I just fine. I tried to power up, but I soon realized if I removed the cloak i would freeze. He seemed to take noticed and stepped between Icy and me.

"Aw, does the boy have a crush on flower power? I guess Redfountain teaches you guys chivalry all the time though." Icy said mockingly.

"I am from Alfea, not Redfountain." Darkness said, and to prove it he showed her his hand book which only Alfea students could have.

"So you must be the new male I've heard about. Pefect, I can get rid of you now before you can become a problem." She said. Darkness took a beep breath, and i watched as he became surrounded by a black energy. He came out, full fairy wings spread, only perfect black color instead of bluish white, wearing new clothes. He had on a full body black robe that separated down the middle. He also had gourds hanging from the hip on a belt on all sides, about eight in all. Like one of those things you see people wear in those kingdom something games Tecna told me about, only open at the zipper.

"So you do have wings. Well, I guess I'll just have to pluck them!" Icy yelled as she sent a wave of ice our way.

He pulled off a gourd on his right and left side, opened them and a large barrier formed between us and Icy. It was metal, but liquid. He whipped it around out of a shield form and into a net which he wrapped Icy up with. It solidified, and she became trapped in a net of solid metal.

This guy had some serious winx. I have never seen metalimancy like that from someone so young before. Controlling the state of metal is one of the last things taught. I have only seen it in books before, and heard about people who could do it, but they were all really old, like several hundred years. This guys was like fourteen, fifteen years old.

He turned to the others and took off two other gourds. He opened them, took a sip from each, and breathed out alarge cloud of steam. Those ones had water, but he turned them to steam. Aquamancy. I think this guy is an elemental user. The whole wheel of elements. They all unfroze andd returned to talking like nothing happened. When they saw icy wrapped in metal netting, they turned to find Darkness rushing to see if i was alright as well. He kept checking to see if I had any sort of injury from her attck, but I kept telling him i was fine.

Some officers showed up a few minutes later with a call from Stella and took Icy away. I watched as he returned to his original form and joined me at my table again.

"You're a multimancer? Why didn't you say something before?" I asked in a hushed tone so the others didn't hear.

"Because I like to keep it a secret. there are very few of us, and each is constantly surrounded by challengers trying to learn their gifts through battle. I'm sorry I should have told you. You're my first friend ever so I should have been more trusting." he answered.

"What do you mean first friend ever?" I asked.

"I don't remember much until a month before I came here with a note telling me where to go and my name, a Letter to go to Aflea for Ms. Faragonda, and the clothes I have. I have no memory of anything before. Just that I am a multimancer, a fairy and can rot almost anything I touch other than people. Darn it." He mumbled. I looked to see his cup had started to dissolve. I laugheed a bit at that, and wondered how he rotted everything he touched, yet had such soft lips from our _accident_. I began to really enjoy his company. This was going to be one interesting year..


	2. Disaster

Darcy Pov

The others had escaped with the aid of tht Darkar guy a few days ago, but something had made me stay. I can't explain it, but for some reason, I felt I had to stay here at Light Haven. Apparently that was the right choice because today I was being released for superb behavior, the main reason being that I denied release by illegal means, and was granted release for it. I was planning on finding the others at first, but I felt a sudden urge to head to Alfea.

I knew I had to apologize to a specific flower covered fairy. I had decided not to go back to being evil because since I was released for good behavior, I had felt such a warm feeling that I knew I couldn't do anything to cause anyone pain anymore, or at least I didn't want to. I needed to at least tell her I was sorry since she was the only one that meant something enough to me before I would disappear. I was going to leave everyone alone, knowing I was only capable of causing pain. I was, from my name sake, the dark one. She had been the one I had hoped to escape when we attacked, hoping she would realize it was hopeless and run. I had been wrong on both fronts though.

I had never told my sister I had fallen for her because they would destroy me for fallig for a fairy. Besides, back then i thought it was just a hormone thing. Now I realized it was so much more.

When I arrived at the edge of the forest of the school, however, I found myself surrounded by a black smoke, and then everything went dark. All I knew before everything disappeared was alot of pain, violation, and laughing that began to sound very familiar, and I knew I had been betrayed. Betrayed for doing the right thing for the first time in my life.

Flora Pov

Its been a week since classes started and the first Male Alfean joined our school. I was enjoying the new school year up until I found a certain witch at the dge of the forest. Stella and I were about to go shopping after classes when I found Darcy lying unconcious at the forest's end. I like those witches any less than the others, but I couldn't leave her there. I told Stella and we flew down to see what she was doing there.

I looked her over and found her completely unconscious, beatn to a pulp, covered in blood and some white stufff, and her clothes ripped to shreds. I had heard she had been released a yesterday on good behavior because she didn't escape like the other two when someone broke them out. She had stayed to serve her sentance, and was rewarded for it. Now it seemed more like a punishment.

We rushed her to the school infirmamry to make sure she was alright. Darkness followed us as he saw us in the courtyard. Pretty soon all the girlss showed up to see the battered witch in the infirmary. Technically she hadn't stepped on school grounds on her own as far as we could prove, so she hadn't done anything wrong. She was released from Light haven legally so she hadn't broken any rules. I stayed wwiith her the whole time.

It was a few days before she finally woke up. She seemed to be in a daze, and when she saw me, I expected her to look angry, but instead she just looked scared. Like she had just woken up from a horibble nightmare, although that may just be it.

"Sweety what happened?" I asked her quietly. Darkness was the only one in the room with me other than the nurse at the time so I felt asking simple questions would be best. The others would want alot more, but she was probably in deep shock.

"I-I-I-Icy... St-st-st-stormy... S-some bird m-m-man...Some wh=who l-l-looked l-like B-B-B-bloom... They... They..." she tried to answer, but just fell apart into my arms. She started crying horibbly. I had never seen any of the witches like this before. I could tell it as alot worse considering, from her words, that it had been her sisters that had done this to her along with some other person. I held her thight, trying to calm her down. She grew a little less hysterical after a while.

I let her lay back down, and she fell back asleep, her face stained from a good fifteen minutes of crying. Bloom came in a little while later.

"Has she woken up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah for a little while. I think know what happened. Stormy and Icy, along with help, attacked her and violated her horribly. I think they felt angry for her not breaking out with them, and wanted revenge." I told her.

It was obvious she had been horribly beaten, nearly killed, and from her clothes, and a few other signs of less appropriate nature, she had definitely been raped many, many times. I think she didn't she could go back off school ground without being attacked again, and I made that clear to Ms. Faragonda when she showed up to check on her. She agreed, and stated that she would be excused from past actions due to these events. It was far considering all she had been through, which was most likely caused by her doing the right thing.

When she finall woke up and stayed awake, I assured her shenwas safe. She had become very frightened by any sort of cold. Darkness gave her his cloak, and she seemed to calm down since the cloak was designed to shut out low temperatures. Despite its color, it's actually a summer essence cloak, design to bring feelings of warmth and joy. She seemed to be very thankful for it.

Ms. Faragonda had room made right along side Darkness and mine so she could stay near me and Darkness, who were the only people she didn't seem cautious of. Every time she saw Bloom she freaked out and hid behind us. I didn't blame her or Bloom. Someone who probably disguised themselves like Bloom had been involved from what she said when she first woke up. She hadn't spoken since.

It was a whole month before she actually spoke again. I had been trying to get her to tell Darkness and me what happened.

"D-dark clouds. Icy, Stormy, Darkar and someone who looked like Bloom. They came for me. So much pain, so much pain. They said I was to be punished for being a bad witch. For not staying with them. For turning to the pixies for help. (Sniff)" she answered. We had finally got her to say something.

"You came to us?" I asked.

"I wanted to come to Alfea. I felt drawn here by something. I ddon't know what, but they were waiting for me. So much pain, and then they...they..." she burst into tears on Darkness's lap. We had become the only two she felt safe near at all. She had warmed to most, since she had been attending classes with us so she could stay with us, but she was still very wary of everyone. Ms. Faragonda had made heer a student here so she could stay near us.

By now Darkness and I had become very close. It was still at the best friend stage, but not for long if Stella had any say. It was October, and classes were in full swing. Darcy was only expected to turn in at least a qurater of the work, so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. She was still very fragile, and we had to switch around some of our classes so she didnt come near Bloom.

Bloom was really sorry, and wished she could do something to help like the others, but just being near her made Darcy start freaking out even now with her powers at half restoration. She would start screaming and covering herself even though she was fully dressed. She was truly terrified by her.

Ms. Faragonda wanted to do a memory viewing, but not until she was a little more stable. She said she would wait about another month and then givee it a try. I told her we would have Darcy at least calm enough to amke it through a whole day without having a panic attack by then. Darkness and I knew she wasn't suicidal, but she was very fragile. The slightest thing could set her off. Whatever her sisters did to her had been truly horrible. I needed to see what happened because I wanted to know what could have caused a cold hearted, destruction happy witch to become so broken.

It became clear she was reccovering with each day as she became less and less panicky, but she still had a long way to go. Darkness and I had grown quite fond of the little witch, and I had made her part of the winx club, despite protests from the others, because as far as I was concerned, she had survived something so horrible, and was recovering faster than most would. From her injuries we had seen on her, she should have died, or been in the hospital for the rest of her life, either medical or mental. She had suffered horribly, but she was already becoming more and more stable. When the fifteenth of November came around, we brought her to Ms. Faragonda.

"Hello Darcy, I see you have come to help shed light on what happened to you." Ms. Faragonda said as we placed her in the seat. We sat donw next to her holding her hands.

"(Sniff) Yes. I would also like to apologize for our actions against the school. I knew we were trying to conquer all of you, but now i see we were wrong. I'm so sorry. I will never call one of you guy pixies again." she answered. She seemed completely genuine.

"Thank you. Now could you tell us anymore of what happened, or is the memory viewing necessary?" Ms. Faragonda asked, although she knew she barely remembered much. It was locked up in her head.

"No. I can't remember anything else. I need the viewing."she answered, holding both of our hands a little tighter.

"Very well. Come put each of your hands on the crystal ball." she told us. We did as she said, she muttered a few words, and suddenly we were above the forest.

"So you were headed for Alfea." Ms Faragonda said as we saw Darcy come into view. She was walking through the woods alone. She didn't have her powers back then, so she couldn't fly.

She got as far as the edge before she was enveloped ina black fog. It dragged her back into the woods. We watched as she began to be beaten and bloodied by invisible forces.

"Who's there?" She yelled as she spat blood onto the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! POOR LITTLE DARCY HAS BECOME A GOOD GIRL. WELL SHE STILL NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED FOR HER BAD GIRL DEEDS!" We heard four voices say together. Two were definitely Icy and Stormy, one sounded like Bloom, and one I didn't recognize.

"I served my sentance. You guys are the ones who are still guilty. Leave me alone!" she yelled as she continued to be beaten by invisible fists and legs. Finally they stopped as the two withces, someone who looked like Bloom and a humanoid walked up to her. They began ripping of her clothes, creating horibble thing with their magic to violating her in ways too horibble to descirbe. Icy raped her personally twelve times, Stormy even more. The Bloom looking person just watched as the others violated Darcy horribly. After they seemed finished the humanoid and Bloom character picked up where they left off, doing much the same thing to her. They summoned horrible devices and created things with their bodies, much like Stormy and Icy had, and raped her again and again. After they were finally done, they left her there, bloody, covered in bodily fluids, to die. They walked away laughing, apparently happy with their work.

Darcy was hiding behind me now as we watched. Darkness's etyes were filled with rage, and Ms. Faragonda looked sickened to no end. I personally felt an anger so hot, I knew if I ever saw them again, I would feed them to a slow digesting carnivorous plant after ripping them apart.

The viewing ended, and Darkness and I both took Darcy in our arms, his dark brown hair being used as a something to wipe the tears away. It was about an hour before we all calmed down to a respectfull level, but both Darkness and I knew we shared a new goal. Revenge. We wouldn't rest until we found these withes and made them pay for this. She was now our friend, no more than a friend, a sister to both of us, and we would make them pay for what they did to her.

Bloom Pov

Flora and Darkness have become very attached to Darcy. They refused to tell us what the viewing had revealed, just that if we ever see those witches again to tear them apart. Darcy had begun to become less afraid of me, but I wasn't sure why she was to begin with. It wasn't till almost christmas that she had returned to mostly normal, but she had become a bit more friendly, less, well witch like.

Since she had become a student at Alfea, and our newest dorm mate next to Darkness, she had been dubbed a member of the Winx Club by Flora. Stella had been working on some project recently, Tecna busy on her dates with Timmy, Musa writing a new theme for her home world, Layla off searching for the pixies, and Darkness and Flora busy making sure Darcy was alright, I was left alone and bored for several days.

It was still a week till Christmas, and Sky had told me he had to leave for some important business back home so I couldn't hang with him. I had done all my homework already so I figured i would bug Stella until she went Christmas shopping with me.

"Ome on Stella. Since when is school work more important than shoppiing to you?" I asked her.

"Never has never will be. This isn't a school project Bloom. This is a matter of love." she answered. That made more sense.

"Oh so when are going out?" I asked expecting it to be about her.

"Now me, Flora." She told me.

"What? Flora's been single for a while. Who could you possibly find to... oh!" I said in realization. She was putting Darkness and Flora together. They were really good friends and have been together every moment since he came here. It could have to do with her being his guide, but that had ended a while ago. It could be because of Darcy, but that was only during the day. They were together even at night when Darcy was asleep. Geez they're right next to each others rooms. How had I missed it.

"How can I help?" I asked.


	3. A Real Kiss

Icy Pov

"The look on Darcy's face when she realized what we were doing to her was pricelss!" Stormy exclaimed between bursts of laughter. It had been a few monthes, but it was still really funny.

"I know right. She never even saw it coming." I replied.

"Very good job ladies. With the traitor taken care of we can look for a way to move forward with our plans. With the pixies trapped, and the mountain draining their magic, it won't be long before they die from magic exhaustion. Then we can go to phase two." Darkar told us as he entered the room. "We will put all the drained magic in our mirror clone of that pathetic Bloom, and use it to destroy her!"

Stella Pov

Okay so Bloom and I are working to get Flora her first boyfriend. We just needed to get them alone without Darcy. That had proved possible now that she wasn't afraid of everything anymore. Our plan, romantic sunset on Christmas Eve for the two of them.

So far everything was going great. Darcy had been taken with one of the teachers to help with an after school project overnight. The others were all preoccupied. Flora and Darkness were alone. Now if we can just get them on the roof during sunset.

"Hey Flora, how about you show Darkness a Alfea winter sunset? You know how beautiful those are." I said poking her as she flipped through some gardening mag.

"That would be great... If it wasn't part of your plan." Darn it, busted.

"Come on Flora. You know you like him, he obviously likes you, so why not?" I pleaded to her.

"You now what Stella, you can't just play match maker. You may not realize it, but he can't actually see the sun. His mind's eye allows him to see things that he can interact with. It has great distance, and can even let him see things we can't, but things like the sun are to far away. Did you ever consider that Stella? Sometimes you-"

"Flora, would you like to go watch the sunset with me?" Darkness asked as he stopped me from biting Stella's head off. Did he just ask me to watch something he can't even see.

"But you can't see it, sweety." I told him.

"But you can." he answered. I sighed, smiled and nodded. We headed up to the roof and sat on the edge. The sun was getting close to our famous sunset light when he reached around the back of his head. He started removing his blindfold.

"What is your curse, sweety?" I asked as he finished removing it. His eyes were still closed.

"My eyes are evil. They are filled with power, but if I can see this sight with you, even for just a few seconds, I will open them." He said. He took a deep breath, just as the sunset started and opened his eyes. They were completey black, but seemed to shine bright light. They eminated darkness to a painful level. I could tell it hurt him to do this because his eyes started to bleed. I quickly grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes to stop it.

"If it hurts, you didn't need to do that." I told him as I wiped away the streams of blood coming from his eyes.

"I wanted to see you and the sun for the first time. Really see you. Your beauty is so much greater in a true visual form. Not just your outline which is all I can really see with my mind. I can see your features, but not all the true beuty you have. It's like normal vision is tv and mine is just radar. I can see more in range, but less in appearance." he said. I began to tear up.

I wrapped my arms around him, telling him never to do that again. I would rather he didn't see me than be in pain. I lookd at this face, and took the pplunge. I kissed him deeply, revalling in the fact that he was willing to cause himself pain just to see me with his own eyes. He seemed startled, but quickly returned my enthusiasm. We sat there for an hour like that. I lost all care of the outside world.

Stella Pov

SUCCESS! We finally got them together. It only took three monthes, put Bloom and I did it. She had convinced Darkness to ask Flora to watch the sunset. We sat there watching the two make out for about an hour without end. We High fived, and became very happy with ourselves. It had gone better than I had hoped hoonestly. I had thought they would just lean on each other, but they ended up in a full make out session. It was really cool. After the whole thing, they just sat there, Flora in his amrs and head on his shoulder. His dark brown hair covering both their necks.

We decided to leave them alone and go back downstairs to tell the others the great news.

"Hey girls guess who has their first boyfriend?" I asked as we entered the lounge of our dorm.

"Who?" Tecna asked completely clueless.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled cheerfully.

"Really that's so great. Who's the lucky guy? Someone we know?" Musa asked. Did none of them actually see it?

"Darkness of course. They've been hangin out ever since he got here." I told them.

"No way, their complete opposites. Flora's too much about life for an emo dude like him." Lalya stated.

"Uh FWI, he is not emo. Just check out his room." Bloom told them angrily. We all moved to his room. I had thought he was emo as well, at least until I saw his room.

It was filled with cheezy romance stuff. Music, movies, books, everything you woould think to find in a romantics room, not an emo's den. I saw on the window sil a single black rose. It was in full bloom despite it being winter. I didn't know there were black roses to be honest. I came near it, and felt a strange warmth radiate from it. It felt very gentle and nice. The rose eminated the same feeling his cloak did, but how?

"Wow, either this guy needs to get a wardrobe check, or he hides this pretty well." I said to the others. I looked at a few of the books he had been reading recently. Beauty and the Beast, some Harlequin romance novels, and a few books in other languages. He had an impressive collection too, books covered the walls far more than dvds. The cds were all old and dated. It was like this dude was straight out of a novel himself.

Either he didn't get out much, or he just liked romance stories. Then again, from what Flora told us, he doesn't have much of anything in the way of memory before coming here. It seemed whoever sent him here had sent his stuff too, cause he didn't come with any of this stuff. it wasn't here the last time I was in here to give him a fashion makeover, but magic is fast like that.

The other seemed just as stunned other than Bloom. She had been in here with Darkness earlier so she saw all this before. No wonder she was so upset when they called him emo. She had become close with him too since she started helping me. She had been the one working on Darkness, so they had become very good friends.

Anyway we needed to get out before the two in question came down so we rushed to our own rooms. Not a moment too soon either because just as we settled in the two came in the doorway. I saw them, arm in arm, walk towards Flora's room. It was late so we all silently agreed to go to bed early. Besides, tomorrow was Christmas and i couldn't wait to see what I got from home this year.

Darcy Pov

They had done so much for me. I knew I had to do something great for the two of them this Christmas. I knew about Stella's plan and figured by now they would be together. It bothered me at first, but I soon realized she would be happy with him, and that's all I really wanted for her.

I was working with a teacher to finish the decorations for Christmas. It took all night, but I already had my gifts ready for them. I had calmed down alot from the hysteria that had consumed me. I felt alot better with all the help the others gave me. Bloom still scared me, but i had gotten to the point where I could converse with her without jumping out of my skin. I knew it couldn't be her who had done that to me, but she just brought back images that I wished would just go away.

I was happy here at Alfea, and now that I was fully excused from past actions, I could enjoy being near my favorite fairy without being persecuted. I had also felt a strange feeling for the other darker male fairy as well. I guess I have fallen for both of them now. Flora had been so quick to forgive me, and Darkness so kind in his aid to my recovery, that I had become entranced by both of them.

I told the teacher we had finished all the wings on my end. I had been working with several of the fairy students on this. He told us we could go to bed and rest, but I headed straight for my hiding place of my gifts. I had gotten Flora a book on advanced level carnivorous plant species. Darkness was a bit of a mystery, so I figured I could get him a new novel. He had read all of his two thousand already, though how he read that fast was beyond me, and had started reading them again. His favorite was the original version of Beauty and the Beast, so I fuigured I would get him Belle, a retelling of Beauty and the Beast to see how he would like it. He didn't have it so it ould be perfect.

I wrapped them quickly, rushed to the big tree in the middle of campus and placed them with the other gifts. I rushed back to my room and crept silently into bed, hoping they would like the gifts. I fell asleep, and for the first time since it happened, I didn't dream of that night. Instead I dreamt of all three of us together happily.

Musa Pov

Christmas went excellant. Even Darcy had a good time with a few gifts from each of us. I felt for her since she had been betrayed hard by her own sisters. I figured a good happy tune cd would cheer her right up.

The others got some cool stuff, even from Darcy. I got several new instruments from home, and some books from Darkness. I looked at them wondering if they were some joke, but they were just some old romance novels. I figured he couldn't really do much more so i thought it was really nice.

It's been two days since then so today's my big date with Riven. He was taking me to the races. His team was favorite to win, so he figured I would like to watch. We flew over on his ride when he came to pick me up. All the girls came along with their boyfriends too, and even Darcy was welcome. The guys had heard about what happened, and they were willing to forgive her for what she did before.

We got there just before the race began. It was cool to watch them finally cooperating as a team efficiently. They did awesome, winning the race. Riven came over to me, telling the others we wanted some time alone, and we left for our date. I saw the others break off with their dates, as well as Darcy tagging along with Darkness and Flora. They were closer than all the rest of us at this point.

We went to a bunch of music stores, some bike shops, and finally a nice dinner together. It wa great, until Stormy interrupted it. According to Flora and Darkness, we were to contact them the moment we saw either of the witches. Stormy started throwing around storm spells of course, but she seemed extra violent today. It wasn't long before the others found us though. We all powered up and got ready to take on the solo witch. One against all of us wasn't even fair, but she would so deserve this for what they did to Darcy. She spotted Darcy and grinned even more wickedly than before

"Oh Darcy, I see you're alive. Well, I'll just have to fix that." she said. Suddenly a bunch of twisters engulfed each of us. These were far more powerful than she should be capable of. None but Darkness and Bloom could break free. He had proven the most powerful of us other than Bloom. "Well I'll take care of little miss traitor later. First some revenge!" was all I heard before the twister completely shut off my senses.

Bloom Pov

Darkness and I broke free and began attacking Stormy, but she was really strong, even stronger then when she had the dragonfire. No matter what i did, I couldn't summon my full power, so she knocked me aside eventually. Darkness however, kept fighting her for control over the winds. He could control the air just like she could. He began to get really mad, which seemed appropraite considering what they did to Darcy.

Suddenly Stormy was caught off guard by a sudden flash of metal behind her, and she became trapped in the same net of metal that had caught Icy before. I was still wondering how theey both had their powers again, let alone to this scale. Flora had told me, and only me, of Darkness's ability as a multimancer, so the metal came as no surprise. What happened next did.

"Let me go you worthless pixie boy!" She yelled at him. He had removed his blindfold now, and I got my first glimpse since the sunset of his eyes. They were full of power.

"You did horrible things to your own sister. Why should I do anything for you?" He asked her as she broke free of the metal.

"Never mind. Now die!" She yelled as she threw a full scale tornado his way. His eyes glowed even more brightly and the tornado just disappeared. Stormy then was attacked by tons of black tendrals, and became engulfed in a black veil, where she looked like she was being tortured. I saw Darkness still ahving that angry frown, look at her in great digust.

"I shall show you your greatest nightmare, just as you showed her hers." He said as he raised a hand. Stormy became wide eyed for a split second, then passed out right there. The look on her face for that one second though had been pure terror. In that split second he had her, he had made her live her worst nightmare several times over, in a period that to her appeared like several years, when to us it had been a single second. Such a spell was unheard of to be cast by such a young person. That was called the Nightmare Veil curse.

He let her fall to the ground as everyone else was released form Stormy's power. They stared in awe as Stormy lay there in a heap. She wasn't dead, but she would not be awake for a long time. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.


	4. The Date and The Song

Icy Pov

"You better be glad your essential to our plans. Otherwise, I wouldn't have broken you out." I told Stormy as we returned to our base, but she still didn't speak.

She was curled up in a ball. She had only been in that nightmare veil for a single second, but that was all the spell took to practically destroy someones spirit. I guess she realizes just how Darcy felt, but sshe had recovered. Stormy wasn't as stable as Darcy, so she just might stay like this forever. I wondered what her nightmare had been, then quickly thought against finding out.

I brought her to her room in the base and layed her out on the bed. She merely grabbed her blanket, curled up tighter, and fell asleep still shaking violently.

"What happened to Stormy?" Darkar asked as he walked in. I hadn't expected to see him so soon, but better now than later.

"She went to try and finish off Darcy, and maybe some of those fairies." I told him.

"Well how did it go?" He asked.

"That fairy boy fought her, and he put her in a nightmare veil." I told him.

"How could he even cast such a spell. Hell how did he get the chance to with the power I gave you two?" he asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is very powerful, and we may have lost Stormy. She wasn't as strong as Darcy, so she may not recover at all." I told him.

"How is Darcy? I would imagine her in a hospital bed at this point at some mental institution." He asked.

"She is attending Alfea, fully recovered and healthy. She is still a bit shaken, but for the most part fully recovered from the events. I told you, she was always the most stable of us. If any of us could have survived what we did, it would have been her. Stormy will likely be lik this forever, since what he did is about the same in the damage it does." I told him. He seemed to get the point, and left us alone.

Flora Pov

Tonight is my first official date with Darkness. I need to consult Stella on what to wear. We have been together for a week, but technically we haven't actually gone out yet.

Considering there are no guys on campus, well other than Darkness himself, he can only get advice on how to act by girls, which is much better than from guys. Most guys would tell him to be something along the lines of being a pig. A girl would tell him to be sensitive, caring, and gentle to us.

Bloom and Musa, specifically, were the ones I heard he kept going to advice for. They were better than Stella because she would just try to adress fashion, and Tecna because well... she isn't the best when it comes to relationships. I mean no offense, but she can relate better to technology than people.

I rushed to find Stella in her room waiting for me.

"Stella can you-"

"Help you get ready for your first date? Of course! Isn't that what gal pals are for?" Stella interrupted. She was always good when it came to helping the others with there dates. I guess she saw this coming.

She dragged me into her closet, stripping me down to just my undergarments, which was quite embarassing. Noone had ever seen me in anythin less than full clothes before, and now Stella was ripping of my clothes like it was nothing. She took a step back, taking in my figure I guess. She pulled out a tape measure, and started taking all my measurement. I didn't here what she said they were, but she seemed satisfied. She dove into her pile of clothes and pulled out three separate outfits, and placed them on the bed.

"Alright, these three are the best for your size, and coloring. We need to pick one. Outfit one, two or three?" Stella told me. Lying there in one set was a simple skirt, blouse and heels. Not very different from my normal clothes, but the coloring, pale white, was quite nice, but it wouldn't seem right with Darkness's all dark clothing.

The second outfit was a full body dress dress. It was pure black and looked like something you would wear to a black tie event. Definitely not. This was a big deal, but that was too much.

Finally, there was a long sundress with matching pumps and belt. The whole thing was also white, but it seemed to fit better. I remembered that he only wore dark colors because most dyes decay quickly from contact. All the fabrics that he needs are dark colored so he didn't have much of a choice. I decided since we were going for a star night picnic, this would be perfect.

"Number three." I told her. She seemed to agree, grabbed the clothes and told me to quick put them on. The date was still an hour off, but I guess she wanted to be sure they fit. I put them on, did a quick twirl, and was quite satisfied. the dress was pure silk from the feel. The straps and chest weren't too tight, and the hem fell just at my knee. It fit perfectly, but the belt didn't feel right. We agreed on that and tossed it aside. The shoes felt ver nice, not too tight either, and brought me a good two inches higher.

It felt so different from my usual dressing, but it also felt nicer. I was nevver one for fashion, but I figured every single detail counted. I wanted to impress Darkness on our first official date, and I would take even the extra mile of good fashion to do it. I did another twirl, and Stella jumped up excitedly.

"You look fabulous. Your date is going to go great." She told me.

"Are you sure Stella?" I asked, worried about my first date. I never had a relationship, and therefore had never been on a date before, so I had no idea what to expect.

"Of course. He really likes you, and even if it fails horribly, he will still like you." she told me. I began to panic. "I mean to say, is that no matter what happens, you will still end the night with a loving man." that calmed me down alot. She was right. He would like me no matter what.

Bloom Pov

This was going to take some work, but if we could do it just right, their date would be perfect. I had been giving Darkness advice on how to talk to Flora, and now I was helping him, along with Musa and Darcy, to prepare their picnic. We had finished making the side dishes, some potato salad, starfruit salad, and coconut juice. We just had to finish the meal.

Beef stew had been our first thought, but Flora was a strongly held veggitarian. I thought we should do clam chowder, but was informed clams count as meat. Musa thought maybe some veggetable soup, so we started making that. Unfortunetly we had to start again since Darkness had cut the veggies and they began dissolving in the pot.

I didn't blame him, but that rotting touch was getting kind of irritating. It didn't work on things like people, but anything that would die or decay with time outside of humanoids would begin to rot away with his touch. Plants actually began to wither and die just with his presence. Made me wonder how Flora fell for him, until she told me he loved plants, but he could care for them. That rose in his window was the first plant he ever got to stay alive. It was doing quite well.

I had also noticed something about him recently the others hadn't. He had glowed with a very familiar power when he had fought Stormy. It was just like my Dragonfire, but in the reverse fashion. Mine spread energy, life and joy to those I used it on for things other than attacks. His, on the other hand, eminated death, decay and fear. I had learned recently that most things tended to flourish when I was near them. It was odd, but maybe he was my opposite in the universe like our one teacher had told us we all have.

I left the thought alone, and went on to continue making the rest of the soup. When we finally finished, it was still a half hour before their date, so we had time to make desert. Dragon fire cookies. See, you make the batter the same way as normal, but then let me super fast cook them. you would think the high speed would ruin the flavor, but they came out just like they had been baked slowly. The smelled just as perfect as they tasted.

We placed everything in Tecna's gyro pivcnic basket she had leant us for the occasion. It was designed to keep everything still no matter how much you swung the basket. It was really cool, but I would have to admire it later since the date was in ten minutes. We gave the basket to Darkness, covered in a none decay coating of course, and shooed him to go to Flora to get her for their date. I prayed this went well.

Flora Pov

Two minutes till our date. I was waiting outside in the courtyard for him. We were going to head for a large hill in the middle of the forest so we could watch the stars while we ate. It was going to be like eight when we left so the stars would be shining brightly.

I wasn't told what we were going to be eating since Bloom and Musa had made a last minute decision on the meal, so I would have to hope they remembered I was veggitarian. I hoped something like veggie soup and cookies, but Darkness can''t exactly cook. It's not because he has no talent, but because every time he tries, the food dissolves in his hands. That's why either doesn't eat much or not at all. Food spoils quickly with him. It was part of his curse. He told me it became much stronger when his eyes were revealed, to the point where it could ffect even humanoids, which is why he woure the blindfold.

He was a multimancer, but was most talented with manipulating darkness and shadows. He was able to do pretty much anything with them. I had seen some shadow puppets from him that noone else could have done which was a constant source of laughter for both of us. He could also travel using shadows. As long as it was caused by a natural flame like the sun, or a torch, or even a candle, he could use it to move between places with remarkable speed. He was the only person I ever heard of though with his talent in the powers of darkness who wasn't evil or even conceded. He was actually quite humble. It was so odd.

It's time. Just as my watch said it, he appeared before me holding a basket. i could smell soup, cookies, and a few types of salad coming from inside.

"Are you ready Flora?" He asked.

"Of course honey." I told him. He took my hand, and flew me to our destination. He didn't need to use his wings at night to fly. Ass long as he was in at least semi-darkness, he could fly with ease. It was a full moon tonight too, so the sky would be beautiful.

He placed me on the ground gently when we got to the hill. The smell of the magic pines, moonlace that covered the sides of the hill, and our meal filled the air. It mixed quite well. He spread out a large blanker, placed down the basket and offered me a seat. I sat down, sitting legs to the side, and waiteed for him to pull out the food.

He removed a large thermos and a few plastic containers as well as two plats, forks and spoons. He also handed me a cup, which he poured warm soup into. I took a small sip, and found it to be my favorite. Veggie. He layed out evverything, and let me take my pick first. I took some potato salad, a cookie and some coconut juice in a coconut. I watched as he grabbed a single cup of soup, and nothing else. It hurt to know that he couldn't eat much, or even sit near any of the food. I knew it hurt him alot more. I moved over to sit near him, and began enjoying the niice meal. I watched the stars to find several constellations, which we took turns pointing out.

After we finished with the food, hee placed it all abck in the baset and set in to the side. He then did something very beautiful. He pulled out a pure black ocarina, and played a long, beautiful song on it that seemed to switch between long slow passes, and quick powerful ones. I leaned on his shoulder as I listened to the beautiful tune. I watched as the sky began to react to the song, and the stars actually moved with the rhythm of the melody. It was so enchanting. I looked to see as the very trees seemed to dance to the notes. He was manipulating the whole environment purely with this melody. I would have to tell Musa about this tomorrow, but tonight I just watched in awe at the wonderful scene of nature mixing perfectly with music.

After a time passed that I mlong since lost track of, he finally finished with a slow melody and placed the ocarina down on the ground.

"That was beautiful Darkness." I told him as I looked at him.

"Nothing less is deservving of you, Flora, my love." He told me. Those last two words cemented in my mind forever. I leaned up, and we shared a long deep kiss. We must ahve been there for hours afterward because the sky was starting to brighten, the stars disappearing. I layed there, head on his lap, as he stoocked my hair with one hand, and rubbed my back with the other. This felt so right, it almost seemed to good to be true. Luckily, this wasn;t a moment when one who says that is proven right, so we went undisturbed.

I finally motioned for us to return home, and he took me in his arms, and we became surrounded by darkness. We reappeared in my room. I looked at my clock, seeing it was four o'clock. I looked back at him, realizing he had just used darkness to take us home, and leaned back into his arms. He carried me back to my bed, tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead before retreating to his room. I don't think that could have gone any better.

Musa Pov

I had to ask Flora how the date went, but she didn't wake up till practically noon. They hadn't gotten back till like four, so i figured she would be tired. I knew they hadn't gone to any drastics on the date, but I also knew it had gone really well by the look on her face when she woke up.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." I said as she stepped into the lounge. All of us, excluding her and Darkness, had been waiting anxiously for her to wake up and give us the details.

"Morning girls." She answered dreamily. She sat down on the far couch with blissful look on her face.

"Sooo, how did it go?" Stella askked first. Of course she would be the first to ask, since she had been the one to prepare her.

"It went beautifully. I ate, we watched the stars, and he played this incredible song on this black ocarina." She told us. Black ocarina? Why did that sound familiar?

"He played music for you?" Tecna asked.

"For hours. It was so powerful. It actually made the forest and stars dance to the melody the whole time. It was truly incredible." she told us.

"He made nature dance to the beat? He has got to teach me that tune!" I exclaimed. That was so cool.

"It was a soft, peaceful song that made nature sway more than dance to the notes. It wasn't likee they were jamming, more like they were enjoying it like I was. It was so romantic." She told us.

"That is so cool. He has got to show us that." Bloom said. She was right. I think we all wanted to see this. The man in question ws hard not a moment later.

"Girls, may I enter? I don't want to intrude." He asked through the door.

"Sure honey you can come in." Flora answered. It still amazed me thatnhe actually never tried to peep, or even _accidentally_ walk in on us. He always asked if anyoone was in when in the dorm, and asked permission to enter the room. He took the answer no perfectly well, asking for us to call him when he could come in, and he never leaned on the door to try and listen in on conversations.

He stepped in, wearing his usual atiire of cloak and shorts with t-shirt, and walked over to where Flora sat. He motioned to se if he could sit, and when she nodded he lightly sat down next to her. I still couldn't believe this was the same guy who put Stormy in a Nightmare Veil. He seemed to nice to ever do something that... cruel, evcen with what they did.

Don't get me wrong, she deserved it, but I just couldn't imagine him capable of doing such a painful thing to someone. I heard of Nghtmare veils before, and most people who are put in them are often either scarred for life, or permanetly driven insane by their own mind. The curse only lasted one second, but to the person affected it felt like several years. Time slowed down for them, making each second appear to them as several years.

He started answering questions from us about the date.

"Come on, show us how you made the trees and stars move." several of us asked.

"I'm sorry, but it only works on the full moon. It also is very draining. I used almost all my power doing that. I only had enough to bring us back afterwards, and I couldn't do it again anyway. I don't have enouggh strength." he told us. I remembered some old text about such melodies that required the full moon. I had read about it when I was younger, remembering such songs were very long, and often required years of practice to learn just half the whole melody.

"Could you at least play us part of the song? Please?" I asked him. He sighed in defeat, bringing out a pitch black ocarina from under his cloak. It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. I brushed the thought aside as the air filled with the sound of the instrument. It was so beautiful and so loud. Yet it didn't hurt to hear. Suddenly the whole school went silent as the melody filled the hallways. I figured evveryone had heeard, and were stopping to listen. He played for about a half hour before setting it down. That one song had silenced the entire school building, staff and student alike.

"Wow. That was beautiful. You played that for hours last night?" Darcy asked.

"For six straight hours yes. That's not even the full first section either. I'm sorry, it's jsut to much strain to play anymore." He answered. I could sense the weariness that short period had caused him, yet he had played a song with that kind of power for six hours last night. Incredible. I doubt even if I knew the whole song if I could have pulled that off.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Serenade of Eternity."


	5. Twin Fires

Musa Pov

The Serenade of Eternity! That is a natural harmony inducing song. It causes harmony and peace to overflow anyone who hears it as well as the natural world. Not even the best bards and musicians from home could ever dream of performing that full song, and have any sort of power behind it. This kid just played it twice, once fully once partially, in less than twelve hours with the full power behind it. I can't believe it. Even if he seems tired, most people could die trying to play that once with the full effect. I knew he wasn't lying either because the notes matched up with my manuscripts of the song. I just hadn't noticed because it's been a while since that name came up.

That black ocarina. I rushed after everyone left for lunch to the history book in my footlocker. I searched through several texts looking for any hint of that instrument. I searched for hours before finding what I was looking for.

_**The Black Ocarina and the Voice of the Darkfire, the Yang of the Dragonfire.**_

**The Black Ocarina was the instrument given to the heir of the sister power of the Dragonfire, the Darkfire, just before the destruction of the planet Sparx. This information was kept secret from all due to the fact that the Darkfire is equal in power to the Dragonfire, yet was unknown to any outside the kingdom of Sparx and the queen of Melody due to the gift that comes with the power of the Darkfire. **

**Like the Dragonfire, the one who wields the Darkfire has immense magical power, but its effects are of the reverse nature. The Dragonfire provokes life and energy into those near its wielder, both when it is dormant and awake. The Darkfire, however, sucks the life out and can even rot non humanoid objects when in its presence. The Darkfire is only ever gifted to the **_**twin**_** of one gifted with the Dragonfire, and if there is no twin, the power remains locked away. **

**Much like the Dragonfire, it cannot be wielded to full power by any other than the correct heir, who would be the twin of the current possesor of the Dragonfire. Each one also comes with natural talents which is the main reason it is in our texts at all on Melody. That is also why these are only allowed to be given to the queen or queen to be. The Dragonfire user can manipulate the supernatural world, meaning the magical world, and control the essence of peace, which is emotional binds. The Darkfire user has control over the natural world, such as the elements, and controls the essence of harmony, which is musical talent.**

**The one who wields the Dragonfire has the ability to control and manipulate, although unknowingly at times, the emotions of those around to strengthen ties between them such as those of friendship, creating peace among them. The wielder of the Darkfire can manipulate music to much the same effect creating harmony. The difference between the two is the Dragonfire is less noticeable, and requires little to no energy, being mostly subconscious. The Darkfire's, however, is much more potent, yet when used can leave the user drained. This is because the Dragonfire's is eminated by their pheromones and hormones, while the Darkfire's is eminated by their voice or an instrument they use. This is why they are gifted with the Black Ocarina, to allow them to use their gift with an instrument that creates a naturally soothing sound to make their powers more effective and easier to use.**

**The downside is that both can be used in reverse, strengthening anger and hatred among enemies when such feeling are placed into the one using them towards their enemies. The Dragonfire's produces this with different chemicals, which are realized by the feelings of negativity by the user. The Darkfire's creates these with more angry or rapid music, such as harsh or rapid notes, like those found in more enraging or battle friendly songs.**

Twin? Twin! That meant Darkness is Bloom's twin? They were the same age, sharing a birthday from what the note he had told us it was, but I thought that was just a coincidence. How could Bloom have a twin, and not be told after everything that had happened with the Dragonfire? Hell, why hadn't Mom told me about this before?

I read another page containing a description of the power of the black ocarina.

**The Black Ocarina was fashioned from pure energy from the first wielder of the Darkfire. It is made to enhance the power even further, allowing the power to be heard over a larger distance. It is also an instrument that is capable of creating harmony between the Darkfire and Dragonfire, which would normally conflict. **

**The two wielders would likely be very found and trusting of one another, regardless of siblinghood, but their powers would not work in the same place, making the more dominant power, meaning whichever one was awakened first, would be active. Awakened refers to the releasing of its power, not the first use of it.**

**However, if both are awakened at the same time, both are rendered useless for one whole day. The Ocarina must be used within the Chamber of Harmony within the halls of Melody's palace, and the Requim of Peace played on it for the powers to become in harmony. If not, the powers will continue to conflict until this is performed. **

**These pages are only able to be seen and read by a queen, or future queen, of Melody, and are not sensed in anyway by any other. This is to protect the safety of the Darkfire, and secrets of the Dragonfire that are still kept.**

That explains why Bloom couldn't use her powers when we fought Stormy. Darkness had already awakened his. He must keep it dormant behind his eyes, like Bloom keeps it dormant with her heart. This explained so much. I can't believe I never saw this page before. Then again, I don't think I ever opened these music history texts before. Regardless, I had to tell Bloom and needed to know, and maybe they could help him regain his memory.

I rushed to find the others, grabbing Bloom and Darkness when I did, and flew to the library.

"Musa what's going on?" Bloom asked as I looked around to make sure noone was listening.

"Yeah, Flora and I were about to eat lunch. Where have you been anyway?" Darkness asked.

I took a deep breath, cast a true sight spell on both of them, and showed them the page. They read it, taking the same stunned expressions I had when they found the word _twin_, and stared at me when they were finished.

"He's my... Twin!" Bloom yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the librarian.

"Sorry. We're twins?" Bloom asked more quietly.

"Yup. I've already checked for deceitful writing, but this is one hundred percent true. Apparently you two are related." I told them, feeling proud of myself.

"We look nothing alike. I have brown hair, pale white skin and and share no simialr features physically." Darkness said.

"I have bright red hair, slightly tanish skin and have eyes that don't glow black." Bloom said. I looked at both of them, searching for some similarity that would prove it, and I found just that.

"Look at the back both of your ears. They share the same mark." I told them. They grabbed Blooms makeup mirror, and saw exactly what I said. An identical birthmark on both of the back of their ears. It was shaped like a dragon, white on Blooms ears, black on Darkness's ears.

"Why haven't I seen that before?" Bloom askeed. She was right though. I don't remember that being there before. I had just noticed it now.

"Walk away from each other." I told them, trying to work out a theory. They stepped about five feet away, and the marks disappeared. They came close, and they appeared again.

"Okay I think we've figured out that the text is right. If that ain't proof, I don't know what is." I told them. They sighed in defeat, and then perked up at the prospect of having a sibling. I left them to discuss everything, heading back to tell the others, and later Ms. Faragonda, who seemed to be already aware of this.

"You knew?" I asked her.

"Of course. I have been studying magic for many years, and I know the energy of twins when I see it. Bloom has come in my office the day Darkness first appeared. She had been asking about male fairies. I realized immediately when they passed in the hall that they were twins when their birthmarks showed, and then when I sensed their common energies. I wouldn't imagine any of you would though, considering you wouldn't be able to see past their conflicting energies." she told me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I wanted you girls to find out on your own. I'm glad I did." she answered.

"Then why does Bloom have the Dragonfire, and Darkness the Darkfire?" I asked her.

"Because the Darkfire must be wielded by a man, and the Dragonfire by a woman. It can't work the other way around. It's just part of the power." She told me. I felt satisfied, and was about to leave before she ask, "Tell me, was that Darkness that played that wonderful melody this morning?"

"Yeah." I told her.

"Tell him it was wonderful." she told me.

"Sure thing!" I yelled as I ran down the hall.

So much had suddenly changed ever since he came to this school. He was the first male fairy, and Flora's first boyfriend. Darcy had turned good, and Bloom had found a twin she never knew she had. Life here at Alfea has gotten eveen more interesting since we introduced out The First Male Alfean.

Darcy Pov

I couldn't honestly get enough of that cd Musa gave me. Considering music had been mainly forbidden in Cloudtower, I hadn't really gotten to enjoy it. I acted like I hated the music in Light haven to keep the others happy, but honestly, it was nice. This cd was a nice mix of happy and soft rock. It was really good at helping with the pain I knew would stay with me for the rest of my life.

That melody Darkness played though, it took the pain away the whole time he played it. From what Musa told us, that was the design of the song. The fact that Darkness was Bloom's long lost, and mostly unknown, twin brother was yet another big new change in all our lives. I wondered if the other witches would come after him now. I knew the knews would reach them eventually about the Darkfire, and they loved power. I didn't know what they were planning, but I knew it was going to be directed towards us.

I was walking down the hall to ourr next class with Bloom right now. I had gotten over my fear of her completely now. I knew it wasn't really her, so she no longer bothered me at all. Right now we had magical chemistry. I was partnered with Bloom since the whole hair incident with Stella happened. Again. I was pretty good at magical chemistry, so Bloom and I had the second highest grade. Of course, Flora and Darkness had the highest.

I saw everyone of our friends except Tecna and Stella, sitting down, ready for class. I knew Stella had changed classes, but where was Tecna? She never missed magical chemistry. Science was her best subject. Come to think of it, she hasn't been around all day.

"Bloom have you seen Tecna?" I asked as we sat down.

"No. I wonder where she could be." She told me. The teacher started going on about today's project, so I decided to wait until after class to ask the others, considering this was our last class of the day anyway. Today, we were to prepare a drought of eternal rotting. Great because that was my favorite drought. Darkness and Flora finished first, but all he has to do is touch water long enough to create it. We finished next, getting just as good of a grade.

When we left class, we caught Stella running down the hall with opanicked look on her face. Guess she was having a fashion emergency.

"Guys! Tecna has been kidnapped!" She yelled to us as she ran up. She went on to tell us that Ms. Faragonda had recieved a note from Icy that she had been taken, and that if they wanted her back, they had to surrender the Dragonfire to them. I kne wthat we had no chance controlling it well, so why were they still after it?

"We need to save her!" Bloom yelled. We all agreed, powered up, and flew to where the note said to meet them.

We landed in the ruins of an old castle. I wasn't sure where this was, but I knew it was the remains of an old palace that had fallen years ago. It was just a bunch of old rocks now.

We found Icy standing over Tecna at the top remaining pillar.

"So you girls decided to show up? Now give me the Dragonfire!" She demanded. She held a large spike of ice over Tecna who lyed there unconscious.

"Where's the real Tecna?" Darkness and Bloom yelled. What were they talking about? She was Tecna.

"How did you figure it out?" Icy asked. The Tecna under her rose up and transformed into Bloom.

"The emotions weren't right." they answered. Emotions?

"So you have have learned empathy? Interesting." Icy said. Empathy?

"Only to our close friends, and she wasn't giving off anything." Bloom answered. Okay I get it. It had to do with their fires.

"Well it doesn't matter. This clone has as much power as you Bloom. We have drained every pixie in the world of Magix of their power, and placed it in her. She is just as powerful as the Dragonfire now." Icy told us.

"What abouyt the Darkfire!" Darkness yelled as he ripped off his blindfold, tevealing those dark eyes. Suddenly, he opened two of his gourds, and poured out a bunch of sand. It dug into the ground, and after a few seconds, the ground began to shake.

I watched as a large hand of sand came up behind the two villains, missing Icy, but catching the Bloom clone.

"You are nothing but a clone, so putting you through a nightmare isn't worth the energy. Instead." He said as he motioned his hand like he was the one actually holding her. The clone began to scream as the sand enveloped her whole body except her face.

"I could just sufficate you, but your pain would not mean anything." He said and closed his hand into a fist. The sand compressed hard, and the last thing we saw of the clone was her being completely surrounded, and a horribly loud, but short scream.

We all starred in disbelief. He had destroyed her like she was nothing. The sand fell away, showing no sign of the clone. He had crushed her to dust.

"I must tell Darkar about this!" Icy yelled as she ran away. Darkness began to follow her with the sand, but Flora stopped him.

"Stop!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm. "Don't kill her! The clone was just a fake, but Icy is a living being. No matter what she did, she doesn't deserve death!" She continued as she wrapped her arms around him. He lowered his arm, and the sand fell. He replaced his blindfold, the blood now covering both his face and Flora's hair, and held her.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just catch her, but I'm not sure if I could of held back. Thank you Flora." he told her as he removed the blood from her hair using a spell, and brushing th etears from her eyes. "Thank you, my love."

She began to smile again and stayed in his arms. After she finished wiping all the blood off his face, we all flew back to Alfea. Two beings down, two to go.


	6. How to Shatter a Witch

Icy Pov

"What did you say it was called?" Darkar asked me as I stood there, ready to defend myself if necessary.

"The Darkfire, that's what he called it. It's really powerful, maybe more so than the Dragonfire even." I told him honestly. That clone had been as powerful as Bloom in full Dragonfire power, but he had crushed it like it was nothing.

"No, it is a mirror form of it, taking a more lethal form than the Dragonfire." He told me. He knew of it?

"Mirror form?" I asked cautiously.

"it is the opposite of the Dragonfire, instead of spreading life and joy, it spreads death and decay. I am surprised it was not exstinguished with Sparx." He told me.

"Will it interfere with our final plan?" I asked.

"No. In fact, it may prove more useful than harmful." He told me.

Flora Pov

I woke up, still lying in his arms, fully dressed, in my bed. We had fallen asleep last night together because his energy had hit zero from all the strain of the last few days. From playing that song, to using that sand thing with the Darkfire, it had to be draining. I had carried him to my bed last night, him having passed out when we got back, and layed with him.

I got up, moved over to my dresser, and changed clothes. I knew he wouldn't wake up, and if he did, he would never look in my direction, with his mind that is. When I finished, I moved over to him, kissing him on the cheek. He seemed to stir with that, moving in place.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In my bed." I answered. He jumped up, quickly remade it with his powers, and blushed so hard he practically shined. "Don't worry, honey. I put you there because mine's alot nicer than that lumpy thing you have."

"Thank you very much, but I shouldn't-"

"It's alright." I said as I placed a finger over his mouth. His blushed dulled, and his mouth returned to that gentle smile of his that I loved so much. He took me in his arms, and we embraced for a good minute before separating. I looked at the clock, and luckily it was a weekend since it was nine. We left the room, him changing clothes magically, and entered the lounge to find the others. Tecna was sitting on the couch.

"Tecna! How did you escape?" I asked.

"I was never captured. I left to visit home to learn about some new technology, and came home to find everyone thinking I ahd been kidnapped by Icy." She told me. Apparently, everyone else had gotten the same explaination since they all nodded happily. We explained to her everything that had happened while she was away. She seemed startled to here there was a clone of Bloom, but relieved to here it had been destroyed.

We all headed out to the mall today to check out some new sales. I had told Darkness that I wanted him to meet the other guys and talk for the first time, other than when we were in combat like when Stormy attacked us. He agreed and headed off to meet them at the weapons department. I hope that goes well.

Sky Pov

We were suppose to meet this Darkness guy today. We had met him once before, but that had been when Stormy attacked. I was still having nightmares about those eyes of his though. So powerful and dark like they could suck your very soul out. ehheheheh.

We met him in the weapons depot in the side of the mall. he wore similar attire to when we first met. His blindfold, which Bloom had told me was to hold in his powers, was tightly fastened around his eyes.

"So you must be Darkness. Nice ta meet ya on better terms." I said as I shaked his hand. He greeted us much the same, and shook hands with the others.

"So you into swords pr guns more?" Riven asked showing off his blade.

"Swords. I have one, sort of." He answered.

"Really. I thought they didn't use weapons over at Alfea." Timmy added.

"They don't, and I use it only for dire emergencies." He told us. That's fair enough.

We went on to show him all the different types of weapons in the depot, which he seemed to enjoy. I guess when you're in a school full of nothing but girls, it gets kinda boring hearing about nothing but shoes and clothes from most of them.

"So how are things with you and Flora?" I asked. I heard he was her first boyfriend, so I figured I should ask.

"Incredible. She is a truly wonderful woman." He answered. Okay, not what I expected but it works. "Bloom tells me you guys are doing very well too." he added. Bloom talked about us?

"She tells you about us?" I asked, my curiousity piqued.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to share anything other than how they think it's going sorry." he told us. Darn. He told us each of them thought our relationships were doing great. That was a relief at least.

We continued into the hunting and capturing supplies, which he didn't like as much. Flora must have gotten him into all the veggie stuff.

"So you guys wanna grab a bite?" Brandon asked, which seemed really good right about now.

"Sure." We each answered. We left for the pizza parlor across the way, where I learned Darkness did enjoy meat, since he bought the meat lover's pizza slice. He ate it really quick, like it would disappear if he didn't.

"Dude enjoy your food." I told him.

"I guess the girls never told you guys." he said.

"Told us what?" Riven asked.

"This." he said as he lifted a piece of pepperoni that fell off. It began to rot and dissolve in his hand.

"Wow dude. That is both cool and creepy. Tell me it doesn't work on people." Timmy said.

"It doesn't affect humanoids, but I can't stop it. I can only dull it with this." he said as h pointed to his blindfold. An eerie silence fell over us for a while.

"So how about we go see if the girls are done and ready to see a movie?" I asked, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Sounds good to me." Brandon said, and we all left to meet up with the girls in the front of the mall. That whole thing could have gone better, but we could always try again some other time.

We met up with the girls, and headed off to th theatre. I told Bloom about the whole thing. She seemed disappointed that we didn't connect better, but agreed with me that we could always try again.

Bloom Pov

We got as far as the theatre entrance before we were interrupted. A bunch of minions of decay appeared from within, sending people running out screaming. We knew Icy had something to do with this. We all powered up and charged in. The creatures atacked everyone but Darkness though. He merely touched them, and they disappeared. They seemed to fear him.

He used that, charging each one, and destroying all of them. We entered one of the screen rooms to find Icy waiting for us. There was a snap, a clang, and we were all stuck inside blocks of ice. I don't remember anything else. My Draginfire wouldn't ignite.

Flora Pov

I felt a large shaking, and my ice prison fell apart. I looked up to see Darkness without his blindfold again. I turned to Icy to see several of her. What?

"Like my new gang? Since you turned one of us, and broke the other two, one mentally one physically, I needed a new group. So I created perfect clones." She told us. Perfect clones were identical down to the finger print and emotion. They even had the same powers. They could only be created by the original, and would never defy them.

"You think more of you will change anything? You will still pay for what you have done!" darkness said, but it wasn't his voice, yet it was. It sounded like it had tripled, like it echoed against his own throat.

"Do you really think your precious Darkfire can stand up to twelve witches equal to the Dragonfire?" She asked. I stared as we became surrounded by Icies. This was bad.

"Flora, whatever you do, don't breathe." He told me in that odd voice. I did as he said, and was glad I did. I watched as the Icies all began to grab for their throats. It was like the air in the room had begun to compress against the walls because the air pressure had gone way up. I think he did it to _all _ the air in the room, including the air in their throats. They all dropped to the ground. Not dead, but uncoscious. He motioned to breath, and I took in a deep breath.

I suddenly felt my feet felt sticky and cold. I looked down to see they were impaled at the ankles with large icicles. I felt the air tense, hard. My vision went dark, and I fainted.

Darkness Pov

"FLORA!" I yelled as I saw the large icicles fell from the ceiling. Icy knew they would fall, and had set them there. I quickly unfroze everyone, grabbed Flora, and used the shadows to remove the icicles and repair the wounds, sealing them with a mix of shadows, water and diamond dust which I shifted to become just carbon to accomidate her body from the gourds I carried. The wound healed just fine, but Icy had really angered me. I turned to ffind her starting to stand up, the real one.

I charged her, grabbing her with the shadows. I could have put her in a nightmare veil, but I had something else in mind. A mental break. I began warping her mind, completely destroying her mental stability, stripping away layer after layer of sanity and intelligence. I did it slowly, allowing her to feel each moment as her mind began to crumble. I finished, dropping her to the ground several minutes later. Shee layed there in a mumbling heap, no trace of intelligence or sanity left. Stormy had been left broken, but Icy no longer had a recognizable mind. Her mind would repair itself within a week, since I had began a repair spell already. It left a warning within within, making it clear that if she causes harm to any again, recovery will never come.

Flora Pov

I watched as Icy was attacked by Darkness. He didn't kill her, but she seemed even further broken than Stormy had been, which I had thought impossible. She layed on the ground, no trace of her consciousness to be found, yet she was awake. He had done something to her mind slowly. It had taken several minutes, which is far longer than any nightmare veil would take.

"Darkness, what did you do?" I asked.

"A temporary mental break. She will be back to normal in about a week, but II left a warning, making sure she will never harm anyone ever again." He answered. That relieved me. A mental break was horrible, especially when done slow like he had. Howwever, he had made it temporary, so she would recover soon like he said.

"Thank you for not killing her." I told him.

"I would never break your wishes, my love."

Icy Pov

It's been two weeks since that happend. I will never perform any sort of evil act again because i'm sure he'll find me. He'll break me. I can't exist without my mind. It had been horrible, especially experiencing it slowly. I would take his warning.

I left Darkar secretly, knowing he would never willingly let me leave, and headed to the most desolete place I knew of. Sparx.

I hid in the castle, boarding up and creating barriers at every entrance and hiding my energy so noone would ever find me. I layed there, casting multiple spells to provide heat, food and water. Since Darkar gave us that power, satying alive on my own would be easy. I just hoped noone found me. My hopes are never realized.

"ICY!" I heard Darkar yell outside. He found me. "WHY HAVE YOU DESERTED ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU FEAR EVIL NOW?" he asked. He was one hundred percent correct. "I WILL FIND YOU! WHEN I DO, I WILL DO FAR WORSE THAN THAT ONE BOY!" He yelled.

I was terrified because no matter how much power he had given me, he was still more powerful. I stood in terror as he shattered all the barriers and boards I had placed. He entered in his bird form, descending upon me. I stood there, shaking with fear, not knowing what he was going to do. Whatever he planned, however, would never happen.

I heard a large booming coming from below us, which broke through the floor, engulfing us both in a large light. He began to scream in pain, since he hated light, and ran away in fear. I lay there, bathed in this light, and felt all the power he had given me disappear.

I watched as the source rose from the floor, appearing before me. It was Daphne. I saw her appraoch me, and I feared what she would do. I knew she must hate me for what my clan and I have done. I coward as she came ever closer, glowing and radiating power.

"Icy, last remaining decendant of the witches clan that destroyed my home. Tell me, why do you return here?" She asked.

"To find... safety from evil." I told her sort of stuttering.

"You are a descendent of evil, and you performed many evil things. Why do you know fear it?" She asked.

"I have been broken as punishment for my actions once, with a chance to recover. The next time, I have been warned I won't find any chance of recovering!" I yelled, agitated by her questions. Why couldn't she just destroy me and get it over with?

"You have seen the error of your ways?" She asked almost sympathetically. Was she pitying me?

"Y-y-yes! I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please! I won't ever perform evil again!" I told her, crying my eyes out in fear.

"What of your greatest evil? Your actions towards your own sister Darcy?" She asked.

"I'm sorry! I am truly sorry for what I did. I will never do such horrible things again. If I ever see her again, I will apologize with all my heart, and plead for her forgiveness!" I answered, my face stained horribly from my own tears.

"Then you have been forgiven." She told me, and I saw the winx group appear behind her. I can't believe it.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Darcy said to me, and I passed out from the shock.


	7. Parents

Bloom Pov

I still can't believe Darcy was willing to forgive Icy so quickly, but I guess the way she said her apology was so genuine, it made even me feel sorry for her. She agreed to go back to Light Haven, but Darcy asked if she could be forgiven without punishment. It took everyone by surprise, but after several months of sorting and countless piles of paperwork, Darcy got her wish.

I still can't believe Daphne came to us with such a plan to get Icy on our side. I thought she had disappeared when she gave me the knowledge aboout the Dragonfire. She told us that thee witch deserved a second chance, so long as Darcy was willing to forgive her. Despite all that happened, she was. Darkar had been unexpected honestly, but it was a nice bonus to the effect. As of next school year, Icy shall be joining us as a junior here at Alfea. Darkness would be a sophomore, so he still had three years left as opposed to all of our two years.

Wait a minute, where will he go for the summer? He has no home, so he has no place to go. Of course! I can take him home with me, since he is my twin brother. That was my new plan.

"Darkness, how about you come with me? Mom and Dad know about you, and would be more than happy to let my brother stay with us." I asked him as we left Alfea for the summer.

"Thank you Bloom, but Flora's parents have invited me to stay on Linphea with her. They want to meet me anyway, so it seems like the best choice." He told me. He was going to meet her parents by staying in her home for the whole summer? I prayed they didn't kill him. I knew he wouldn't do anything to anger them, but Flora's dad has a large dislike of any boy when it involves his daughter. I really hope this isn't just a trap.

Flora Pov

I hope Dad isn't planning on using Darkness as fertilizer. I knew Mom would be happy to meet my first boyfriend, but I worried about what Dad would do. We arrived at Linphea quickly, Darkness carrying his stuff via a dark portal, and came to the gates of my family's palace. I prayed to every single person I could think of that this would go well.

We entered and stepped into the garden surrounding the palace. It filled our noses with numerous aromas, but Darkness had to remain in the air, away from most of the plants as best he could. It was sad, but he could never truly enjoy our garden.

We came to front doors where Mom and Dad waited for us.

"Flora Sweety! We are so glad you made it home safely." Mom told me as she gave me a big hug. "You must be the boy who has made my Flora so happy."

"It is a pleasure to meet the parents of Flora. My name is Darkness. I ask your forgiveness, but can we not stay in the garden?" He answered. They knew about his powers, and we rushed inside where the plants were not. Dad remained silent.

"So you are Bloom's long lost brother? Very interesting." Mom continued.

"Yes, Musa discovered it. It was a surprise for all of us." He answered. We made it to the dining hall where we sat down to enjoy my return celebration. I was greeted with a lot of praise and enthusiasm, but not one of our servants so much as looked at Darkness, stepping away and noticeably avoiding him. We sat down to eat, with Darkness and I sitting next to each other.

We were given salads, some soup and eating utensils. Our servants did give Darkness anything though.

"Are you not going to briing our guest a meal?" Mom asked them.

"We shall not serve one who kills plants." They announced, and left the room.

"Honey do something." Mom told Dad, but he just stayed silent, watching darkness intently.

"It is alright. I do not eat much anyway, so it's not a problem. I'm not hungry anyway." Darkness told her. He stayed standing.

"Why don't you at least take a seat?" Mom asked.

"I would not want to ruin such beautiful furniture. I would only rot it away. I apologize." he answered. She seemed to geet the message, and continued eating silently. Dad finally spoke.

"So you wish to be with my daughter, even though you kill what our kingdom cares for most with your very presence? Doesn't that seem like abit of an oddity?" he asked. I stared at him angrily, but to no effect.

"Yes. I care greatly for flowers and plants, although I can only care for a singe one." he answered.

"You have managed to care for a plant without killing it?" Dad asked in surprise. I never told them about the rose!

"Yes. A single black rose I have kept safee since the day I met your daughter. It is hard, but I have managed to keep it a,ive and healthy." He told them. He opened the portal, and removed the rose with his magic. Dad was taken aback by this, and seemed to change hiss opinion on Darkness.

"I see. Well as long as that plant remains healthy and alive, and only dies due to age, I have no problem with you." Dad said, and remained silent the rest of the day. So our relationship hung in the balance by the healthiness of a single rose? Why did this seem familiar?

We headed towards our rooms when Mom told us no room ha been prepared for Darkness, so he would have to stay in mine. I began to say something, but she put her finger over my mouth, winked and walked away. Darkness was busy removing is stuff from dimensional storage, so he didn't notice anything.

"I guess you get to see my room." I told him, blushing deeply I'm sure.

"Yes. I guess." He answered turning bright red himself. I opened my door, and revealed my bright green, nature style room. It wasn't a greenhouse like back at Alfea, mainly because we had other places for that, but it did have a plant theme. I turned to see him, still holding his stuff between dimensions, turn around and put all but the rose back.

"What about your stuff?" I asked.

"I think it cans stay where it is. Besides, clothes can be removed separately, and I don't wish to intrude any further." He said. I wanted to protest, saying it was no intrusion, but he seemed to really dislike the idea of placing his things with mine. I knew it wasn't out of irritation, but because he didn't want to clutter my room.

"How about we put your stuff in here?" I told him, showing him a storage space just down the hall.

"Thank you." He answered putting everything inside. When we finished, we headed back to my room, and sat down. I wondered what we could do? Actually, it was more so what should we do first. There were so many great things I could show him here on Linphea, that I was sure it would take more than just the summer. We could go see the carnivourus forest, or maybe the medicinal herb jungle, or maybe even the lake of flants(plant fish). They were just the beginning.

Hold on, he can't enjoy them. They are in packed areas. Areas where his powers would kill things, whicch would hurt him deeply. This could prove to be a problem. I thought about anything on Linphea that he could see without hurting something and himself. No, not the venus fly pits. Not the plains of giant lilies. I couldn't think of anything.

"Flora, I know you want to take me to a bunch of fun places here, and I will go anywhere here. As long as I can spend time with you, nothing else really matters. As long as you enjoy it, I'll go anywhere." He toldd me, breaking my train of thought at first, but giving me an idea as I saw his ocarina. That's it.

"I know where we can go." I told him.

"Where?" He asked, curious to what i had planned.

"The Fields of Moonlace." I told him. That was his favorite flower of all. I don't blame him. It reuquires nothing more than moonlight and water, and is more beautiful than any other flower either of us have seen, and I've seen alot. I pulled him up, lead him out of the palace and towars the fields. They were about a mile away, and we could look at them from the air. He picked up on that, picked me up, and flew us to where I directed him.

He stared in awe as we came over the fields, whole square miles of just moonlace. He smiled, pulled out his ocarina while letting me down so I could fly on my own, and began to play a new song. This one affected the area even more, and seemed to affect me differently. Instead of harmony, I felt a sudden unity with everything around me like never before. I flew slowly to the ground, and watched as he played into the night, eventually coming directly between the moon and I, making it seem like he was apart of it. It even began to sway to the very gentle tone of the song.

This was a very different melody, creating unity among everything instead of just harmony. I felt like I was connected to every single living thing around me, as I never had before. It was such a beautiful feeling. It went on well into the night, until the sky began to brighten with the first light of morning. He came to me, taking me in his arms, those cold, strong, but so gentle arms, and embraced me tightly.

"I love you so much Flora, so please never leave me." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you just as much, and I wouldn't even consider it." I whispered back. We both began to tear up. "What was that song?"

"The Nocturne of Unity." He told me.

"It's beautiful. When did you learn how to play it?" I asked.

"I didn't learn it. I wrote it for you, my love." He told me.

He wrote a song that carried even greater power than the last for me. I don't know if this feeling of love is as strong for the others, but I think mine could never be greater. I could feel he was struggling to hold me, drained from the song, so we flew back home. I placed him on my bed, turned out the light, and fell asleep in his arms once again.

We went on to visit all the places I wanted to show him, keeping to the less dense areas, allowing him to enjoy them more easily. This summer had been the best of my entire life. He played that song for me at the fields each full moon, falling into the same position with the moon each time. That will always be my favorite part of this summer. Our Nocturne of Unity.


	8. The Sacrifice One Shall Make

Sky Pov

Today was the last day before all our schools start again, and we were preparing with a weapons practice session. Flora had sent Darkness to come train with us, so we were all outside Redfountain, getting our weapons and armor ready. It was more a tournament than practicse, with each of us taking turns with one another.

Timmy and I went first with me winning. Riven took on Brandon next which Riven won. So now it was Riven and I against Darkness, who had yet to draw his weapon. I don't think I even saw him bring it.

"Come on man. It's just friendly competition." I told him.

"Are you guys sure about this? I'm not allowed to use magic?" He asked.

"Yes and yes so draw your weapon." Riven told him.

"Alright, you were warned." he told us. He raised both arms in the air, and held them like he was holding the handle of a blade. A loarge shadowy object started forming in his hands, and it became a massive blade, 4 feet long, a four inches wide, and resembled an oversized katana.

"What is that? We said no magic man." Riven said, but I knew exactly what it was. A shadow breaker. A very rare and powerful sword. All that was needed to summon it was to cal to it, but only if you have proved strong enough to control one. He was suddenly infront of us, and with a single sweep, took us both down with the flat of the sword. We were both thrown back against the wall. I looked over to find Riven knocked out, and Darkness standing there, waiting for us to attack.

I stood up, charged, and ducked under his next swing, trying to get him in thee side, but he just continued his swing into a block. I got to my feet, waited a minute for him to move, and when he didn't I charged again, feigning to the left and swinging from the right. He didn't fall for the feign, blocking my blow, aand sweeping my feet with his leg. He held his sword just above my neck, and pinned me to the ground with his foot. I lost.

He pulled away and put his left hand down for me to grab.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Thanks." I answered, grabbing it and getting to my feet with his help. 'what kind of style is that?"

"Reaping. At least that's what I think it's called. It's the name I keep hearing when I think about it, like it's an old memory. I was never trained as far as I know, but then again I don't have any memory of anything before I came to Alfea." He answered.

"Reaping is a dark style, used by only the most powerful specialist in the old days because it was near impossible to master, and was considered horribly morbid in its methods." Timmy told us after looking it up on his armtop.

"Well, at least I can use it for less morbid purposes. Besides, I go to Alfea so I won't use this as anymore than a last resort." He said lifting his sword from the ground. It disappeared in a burst of shadow and mist.

"Lets go see what the girls want to do. I was hoping to spend the last day of break with Bloom." I told them. No one disagreed, so we hopped on our transport, and headed for the mall at Magix where the girls were hanging out. Everyone had already put their stuff in their rooms at each school, so we were all just waiting for term to start.

Flora Pov

Tonight we were all staying in our dorms. The only reason I didn't feed Icy to my carnivourus plants was because Darcy had forgiven her, and she had been granted amnesty for past actions like Darcy. It hit me while I was lying there with Darkness that night. Where is Stormy?

I decided to wait for the next morning to ask everyone. I didn't want to wake everyone since we were all pretty tired. After the guys had finished practice, they met us at the mall, and we all shopped, ate and played around for the rest of the day. We were all exhausted.

I cuddled deeper into Darkness's arms. He felt so cold, but his arms' gentle touch and smooth skin more than made up for it. He had always held me with a sort of tenderness that I had never experienced before. It was very nice. It made me feel like the most important person in all the realms. It kne whe would always be with me, and I would never hope for anything different.

Another thing hit me. Why don't my clothess rot when he touches them? We had a few accidents with the others falling into him, and quick rushing to the room, but I went unaffected. Was it because his powers were subconsciously supressed when near me? No because they still worked on everything else, just not me or things I touch. I wonder.

The next morning, I grabbed his rose from tthe window, and brought it into my room. I hoped I was right. I brought it near him, much to his disapproval. I waited. It didn't shed a single petal. I was right. When we first met, the plant I brought near him wilted, and my clothes were a little discolored from our touch, but far less than they should have been, and they stopped rotting unlike anything else which keeps going after he stops. However, ever since we shared that kiss, the accident, nothing I touch or wear rots. Ever. He seemed shock by this.

"Maybe it's because your powers are bent to fail when I touch things. Does't your power even work on people when your eyes show?" I asked.

"Yes, it can begin to discolor the skin, much like a tan or sunburn, followed by severe discomfort, and eventually it just begins full rot." He answered.

"Mine didn't when I grabbed your arm. When you tried to get Icy the second time. My skin wasn't even discolored." I told him. He hadn't even realized that it should have.

"We need to ask Ms. Faragonda to see if she knows anything more." He told me. We rushed to her office and told her our theory, but she just smiled like we were telling her things that were common knowledge.

"Of course they won't work on you. He loves you. The Darkfire has no negative power over those the user has the emotion of love associated with strongly. It explains why in the moment the accident happened, your clothes stopped rotting. Why did it take so long ffor you to figure this out?" She asked.

We were stunned. She knew this the hold time! She could be very confusing at times. We left, somewhat satisfied, and joined the others for our first classes. Since Darkness was taking advanced classes, he could be in all of mine despite being a whole year younger grade wise. Our first class this semester was Magical Creature Biology.

Most of the day was just reintroductions and greetiings to new students, so no real work happened. When they finished, though, Stella was still trying to come off as exhausted. She went straight to her room, and went to bed. She always acted like classes were horrible, but never to where she fell asleep. I went in to check to see if she was alright, and found her unconscious half on her bed. I put my hand on her forehead, and it was burning hot, like magma hot.

"Girls! Stella's really sick!" I yelled to the others. They came rushing in, helped me pick up Stella, and called the nurse, afraid to move her to much. Darkness layed a barrier of shadow over the room, keeping anyone unwanted from entering. This was so Stella wouldn't be harrassed, and to keep people out if it was contagious.

The nurse check out her in every possible way before coming out to tell us.

"Is she okay Nurse?" Musa asked. Icy stood in the corner while all of us but Darkness sat on the couch. He stayed with Stella to keep her company. She had become his closest friend other than me here since he arrived, especially after she hapled us get together. Bloom didn't count since they were family.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. I'm verys sorry to say this, but she has solar wind disease. It is caused by over exposure to sunlight, like never leaving it for days straight. She is a solar fairy, so it is not a stretch for her, but it would take years for it to get this bad. I'm sorry, but she might not make it. It is an incurable disease in such a case. Most are never this bad, but she has the worst case in over two thousand years. I'm sorry." she told us. I could feel the entire room grow dark. Like everything we knew was slowly disappearing. I think this gave us a glimpse of what Icy felt when Darkness tore into her mind. Stella might not make it?

"You mean, she might... might..." Bloom tried to ask, but her eyes and face had become covered with even more tears than any of us. I can't blame her. Stella was her first friend here, and the one who showed her the realm of Magix in the first place. If it hadn't been for Stella, Bloom would still be a regular girl on Earth.

"She will likely die." She answered Bloom unfinished question. We heard a large howl coming from Stella's room that only I recognized. Darkness. He told me it was his only way of expressing sadness. He had a very difficult time with his emtion of sadness, which usually just turned to anger. Howeever, when there is noone or nothing to target with the anger, sadness shows. He begins to howl in pain literally like a wolf.

"There may be a way to save her." Ms. Faragonda told uss as she walked in. We all snapped to attention. Darkness, I knew, was listening from the other room. "I don't know if it will work since a case this bad has not happened in millenia, but it is said that the root of the black Moonlace flower in the realm of darkness can cure any disease. It is the only thing I can think of because this is a disease that spells and normal cures have no affect on."

"Black Moonlace has goone extinct Ms. Faragonda. My people know everytime a plant species goes into extinction, and that one died a thousand years ago." I told them. My people felt it everytime a plant died out, so I knew it was true, since we are never wrong.

"I'm sorry for raising your hopes. I'm so very sorry." She said.

Darkness walked in, a look of joy, yet despair on his face.

"Darkness what is it?" I asked.

"I can save her." he answered. Everyone stared right at him, even Ms. Faragonda stared in curiousity.

"The only way died out years ago." I told him.

"Not a cure, a way to remove the problem entirely." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked.

"A transfer spell." He told us. I grew curious, unaware of what it was.

"Darkness you must be joking. You know exactly what will happen if you do that." Ms. Faragondda told him.

"What is it?" Tecna asked, unable to find it on the net apparently.

"I will take her disease and put it in me." He answered and sealed himself inside. I leaped towars him, yelling and screaming for him to stop as we watched him go near Stella through the clear barrier.

"DON'T DO IT! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! YOU'LL DIE INSTEAD!" I cried to him.

"I'm sorry Flora, my love." He told me through the barrier.

We all watched as he leaned over Stella, put his lips near hers. Something began to leave hers to his. It was a black stream of liquid. "Ms. Faragonda stop hiim please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, but it is already done." she said as the barrier dropped, and I watched as Darkness hit the floor as Stella woke up.


	9. Reactions and Actions

tella Pov

I felt horrible. Because I had to go and get sick, Darkness had to be his usual selflessness, and take the sickness for me. I would never be able to thank him enough, especially since his time was running out very soon.

I didn't attend classes. I didn't deserve this school. It was my fault such a good person was going to die because of my mistake. I hate myself.

Musa Pov

I can't believe he's gonna be gone. He had done so much for each of us. He brought Bloom a memeber of her original family. He helped create all new tech for Tecna. Stella became his favorite shoppig buddy since he could never tell her no unlike Bloom. He had helped make two witches become good people. He had showed me how to play music with such power.

He gave Flora true love. Now the very reason their love was so strong, his undying selflessness and compassion, would separate them. It was horrible.

Flora Pov

(Nothing but crying.)

Sky Pov

When we heard the news, we were all shattered. He had been a pretty cool dude. He was someone I knew well now. He had helped me and Bloom's relationship alot, telling me the right things to say and the right things to do to make Bloom so special. He had helped Timmy and Tecna, and Riven and Musa become even closer too.

He had become good friends with everyone at Redfountain. They admired him for chosing Alfea over Redfountain, being willing to admit being a fairy. We had all taught him everything we knew from all our classes except fighting classes since he already could beat us.

He would be a great and terrible loss.

Darcy Pov

I can't believe on of y first real friends here would soon be gone. I had worked so hard, but Darkness and Flora were he only reason I recovered. If it hadn't been for them, I would still be in a ball crying and scared. I would likely be somewhere in a mental institution if it hadn't beeen for those two.

Now one was dying, and the other lay with him broken and shattered with grief. I still loved her very much. I knew she was with Darkness, but my love for her would always exist. It was now resembling sisterhood, but was still more than that.

I wasn't as broken as Flora, but I was closer than anyone else, except maybe Stella. She felt horrible. I didn't blame her, more so wish she was just a bit smarter and hadn't been so clueless.

Layla had moved away, going with her fiancee, so she had long since been out of touch. She had never really gotten to know him, so when she heard, it wouldn't affect her like it had the rest of us.

Still, his death would shatter the new Winx club.

Bloom Pov

Darkness took the disease from Stella, and put it in himself instead. He had made a great sacrifice. Flora hasn't left his side in the two weeks since. She doesn't care about her grades anymore. She barely eats. She has become so broken. Stella feels worst of all because she thinks it's her fault. She hasn't left her room.

If only I could do something. If only the Dragonfire could be used, but Darkness's has unleashed the full power of the Darkfire to combat the disease as long as he can. they said it would only give him a few more months since this disease affects every part of his body. Wait a minute. The Peace Ceremony at Melody!

"Musa! We can fix things! If I can use my Dragonfire to help him combat it, he can live!" I told her.

"You can't use the... We need to tell the others. Now" We rushed to tell everyone, each becoming overjoyed by the idea. Darkness had shown me the Requiem of Peace before, so I could play it as long as I was fully healthy.

"Flora! We can Save him!" I told her coming into the room. She rushed me, far faster than she should be able to move, and stared at me with a tear satined face and bloodshot eyes, begging this to be true. We told her how, and she rushed to grab Darkness. Stella opened a portal to Melody, and with everyone and Ms. Faragonda we rushed to the Palace.

"Musa waht's going on?" Her mom asked as we rushed to the Chamber of Harmony. She stayed behind to explain, as the rest of us continued. I heard a loud yell, and all the guards cleared the way. I had the ocarina in my hand, the song memorized, and my poweer in full swing.

When we got there, I was amazed by what I saw. A brilliant white room, covered in notes carved into the large stone walls. The ceiling showing the notes of the song. The Requiem of Peace. We both were brought to the center, and I began to play. It was a song filled with pure beauty. I listened to myself, and watched, still playing, as the notes on the walls began to glow bright black or white.

The entire room danced along with the song, music literally filling the air as the notes left the walls. We were both lifted into the air as a bright light enveloped us, and I felt the Dragonfire become released from the binds the darkfire created, and even felt it become much greater in power. At least three times greater. Darkness bcame fille dwith the same energy, but he couldn't move, still struck with the disease. After several hours of playing, we were slowly brought down to the ground, and the ahll returned to normal.

I rushed over to Darkness, and poured every last gram of my power into his body, praying with all my being this would work. The others all watched as I finished dumping my energy into him. I only poured the energy, not the Draginfire itself which wouldn't have helped anyway, so it would retunr eventually. I watched, and nothing happened. he was still burning hot and sick.

I felt horrible. All that for nothing. I layed next to him, crying horribly. I tried so hard. I found a brother I never knew I had, only to have him taken away by a sudden disease, and left with no way of helping. My last attempt proving useless. I layed there placing the ocarina next to him. Everyone was looking away or leaving. Flora had her face in her hands as she layed on the floor, crying just as hard next to me.

Then I heard it. A beautiful song fill the air. It wasn't any he had played before. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever heard, or would ever hear again. It was a song that filled the entire palace. It wasn't a dark song of death. It was a song of joy. I looked up from my hands to see him holding the ocarina to his mouth, playing a new song. His color had return to its usual pale instead of the reddish it had been. His blindfold had returned. He was alive.

"Darkness!" Flora and I yelled as we both grabbed him in a deep embrace, disrupting the song.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, my love and my sister." he told us.

"I love you, and if you ever do that again, you'll wish you had died." Flora cried happily to him. I pulled away, joining the others as we watched the two kiss and embrace. Their love was now stronger than ever. Just as the Dragonfire and Darkfire now burned much brighter, their love burned with a much greater intensity.


	10. A Male Enchantix, and A Big Change

Darkar Pov

So that pathetic male fairy has survived. He has thwarted again and again, but with each defeat, I leaarned more aboout his powers. I believe soon, I will know enough to eliminate both the Dragonfire and Darkfire permanetly. They have proved useless to my original plan.

However, if I can use them in a different way, they may still prove to be the keys neecessary to open the path to the power I so greatly desire. I knew the Darkfire existed, but the Shadowfire I use was always supposed to be the only equal to the Dragonfire. To know that the Darkfire is just as powerful is quite shocking.

Then again, it will make opening the door much easier, and this way, my powers shall remain as well as the ones I shall gain. I just have to geet those two to come to me. My special puppet wwill take care of them, and I shall be able to bring them to the door. !

Flora Pov

Classes have returned to normal. Everything has begun to settle down aftter three month of recovery from all that happenedd with Stella, and then Darkness nearly dying. There hasn't really been anything going on ever since Icy swithed sides, and since I know Stormy is probably still curled in a ball even after all this time, not much is left.

All of us have gained ourr Enchantix and Believix now. Darkness is having trouble because he doesn't know anyone who doesn't believe, and Bloom got her enchantix by saving Darkness. It makes it difficult to accomplish when eveeryon else from home when they're all gone.

Right now, he was powerful enough to keep up with classes, but it's kinda depressing watching him fall behind sometimes when he can't perform certain spells without using the Darkfire, which he only uses against his enemies and i life or death situations. He got charmix, but he doesn't use it much.

I try to help him, and it usually works, but certain spells require that they do it purely on their own, which is difficult. He is very powerful, but without using the Darkfire, he can't keep up all the time. Today we had an all day enchantix tournament which he couldn't join in because he didn't have his enchantix. He was the only one left in the entire school who didn't have it, not just of our group.

Bloom had won, but my mind and heart weren't in it at all. I just kept thinking about my boyfriend who couldn't join in just because he didn't have anyway to gain thee correct powers. The Darkfire and Dragonfire are alot stronger now, and Bloom's creates energy allowing her to use hers constantly. His can't be used much since it spreads death. It gives Bloom an unfair advantage, and Darkness an unfair disadvantage.

After thee toournament, I went straight with darkness back to the dorm. We sat down and tried to relax, but we just couldn't. Then we heard something coming from outside. Something like an explosion. We both rushed utside to find a large group of creatures attacking the school. They were the same things we saw on Sparx when Bloom first got the Dragonfire back.

The students were fighting them off fairly well at first, but everyone was still tired from the tournament, so even our group was overwhelmed. We both rushed to save eveeryone, but we just couldn't fight everywhere. There were so many, and at one point, I thought the school would be destroyed. Where had they come from?

I felt a large stabbing pain, and looked down to see why. I had been stabed in thee stomach with a dagger of ice. It wasn't serious, but it did hurt.

"I have had enough!" I heard Darkness said as we became surrounded, and as he noticed my wound. The wound closed suddenly. He had already removed the blindfold, his face covered with blood, but now I saw his face grow darker. He became surrounded by dark energy. Bloom was off to the side, completely overwhelmed as well. She stared at him, like me, in disbelief as he created a massive orb of dark energy above him. He hurled it, simply erasing everything it touched. It destroyed an entire line of creatures, saving our group exept Bloom. He fired more and more, desimating the entire amry of creatures, but the just kept coming. They started focusing on Bloom, seeming to ignore the rest of us now.

He flew over to Bloom, but didn't get there fast enough. She was impaled by one of the creatures, right through the chest. "BLOOM!" he yelled.

Suddenly, everything got reeally hot, like when Bloom uses the Dragonfire, but it was coming from Darkness. He was surrounded by energy as he held Bloom in his arms. The Dragonfire was surrounding him, mixing with the Darkfire. I heard a loud bang, and everything went white, and then black.

When I came too, Darkness was in the air, surrounded by black energy. I saw Bloom perfectly fine on the ground. She seemed like she had never been hurt. The creatures were nowhere in sight. All I saw was a bunch of puddles where most of them had been. The energy began to disipate, and I saw Darkness in a whole new outfit. His normal winx outfit's a was a long black robe with gourds, and had two small black wings.

Now he wore something I didn't expect at all. It was a bright white short sleeve hood shirt, shorts, and sneakers. He had white bands going up each arm, and a rose shaped necklace. The clothes had a flower patern of white roses all over them. It really surprised me. on each ring of his necklace was a tiny vial of fairy dust, and at his waist was at least thirty vials like his gourds. His wings had completely changed. They weren't small and black, but instead large and bright white. They had a flame pattern going along the edges, and there were six of them. His hair had changed from brown to bright, shining white. It was incredible. It was so different from his normal attire.

He came to the ground, and as he touched the dirt, flowers sprouted from where he stood. This was is Enchantix? How could the Darkfire user create such a bright and lively form, as well as be emitting such powerful life energy? It didn't make sense, but I liked it. It was very different to his normal appearance. Then I notice something very odd. He opened his eyes, and looked at me with bright sapphire blue eyes. His eyes were normal, or at least more so than before. They seemed to shine brightly, and it was as if the actually burned with a bright light.

The true light of the Darkfire. Its name must come from the power everyone thought it truly had. Since he was the first male fairy, and therefore the first to ever be able to become stronger, it must have never manifested like the Dragonfire has. IT was beautiful.

"The Darkfire. It's not really dark." He said looking at himself. Everyone was looking at him. I walked over to him, and took him into a deep embrace. He felt warm now. Not hot, but definitely warm. Like a gentle fire at a heart during a cold winter on Linphea. Cozy, and wonderful.

"No. It's bright." I told him. The flowers around his feet began to bloom brightly. Beautiful roses and lilies surrounded us. I felt like life itself began here where we stood. It was even better than those nights during the summer. It was truly magical.

Ms. Faragonda asked to see him while still in his Enchantix form, so she could figure out why the Darkfire had suddenly changed. After an hour, he came back saying she needed to think about what she found before she could be certain of anything.

When he finally turned back, the change and power didn't turn off. He still emitted a bright power of life, his eyes were still bright blue, and he didn't rot anything anymore. His clothes had all changed to white instead of black, eeven the summer essence cloak changed to bright white. He could take care of the rose without being afraid of killing it. He could wear normal clothes, although that wasn't to great when Stella found out, and started using him for her personal test dummy for male fashion like she had wanted to from the start. He didn't mind though, when he was put in something I liked.

It was funny when she dressed him in completely funky and stupid ideas, but when she put him in his now normal apparel. He now wore a bright white t-shirt, blue shorts and sneakers, and a white gold rose shaped necklace just like his enchantix one. It was so different from how he used to dress, but he still wore the cape and hood.

To me though, he was still my Darkness, regardless of how he looked. He would always be mine. He still played music for me, and we still sat in thee moonlight, watching the stars, and enjoying the sanctity of the night. It was near the holidays, and in a couple of days, it would be our second Christmas together. I hopeed we would enjoy it, just as we had last year.

Stella Pov

"Come on Darkness, if your going to get her the right present, you need to move fast, and be unforgiving." I told him as we ran through store after store of jewelry in the mall at Magix.

"Alright Stella, if you say so. Your the shopping expert." he told me, which brought a broad smile to my face.

So far, we had found something forr everything, except the right gift for Flora from Darkness. I liked his new outfit, and since he no longer needed that blindfold, looking for things was alot easier. We also didn't have to worry about rotting anything we tried to buy, but instead he couldn't stand anywhere too long, or flowers would sprout from the ground.

We finished with only one shop left. He had alot of money since he was a fellow heir to Sparx, and shared Bloom's massive fortune, but nothing seemed just right. This was the last shop in all of Magix. It was a small jewelry shop that I had never seen before. It had bright white billboard that said, 'Diamond White'. We went insidde to find a simple mom and pop shop. It was nothing over the top, but the stufff here was still very nice.

It had a cute collection of earrings, fairy dust bottles, bracelets and necklaces. It was really great, but after an hour of searching, and the mall closing in five minutes, it seemed hopless. Christmas was tomorrow, so we were out of time. We had spent the last three days going to each realm searching, and Magix had been our last hope.

We had failed, or at least that's what we thought until we both saw it. A pure white gold ring made to look like a bunch of entangled vines. It had a blooming rose at the top, with a shining pink sapphire, and the petals were sparkling red ruby. It was so beautiful, and would be perfect for Flora.

"It's perfect, but do you really want to give her a ring? I mean are you ready for that? That obviously is expected to have a question with it sometimes." I asked cautiously, since the last ring given had been from Sky to Bloom when he proposed.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered.

"Alright let's get it." I told him. It was a lot cheaper than we expected, and even had it wrapped for us by the nice old woman at the counter. We left, thanking her again, and flew as fast as we could back to Alfea. This was going to be one heck of a christmas.


	11. A Ring and A Reason

Flora Pov

Today was Christmas. I can't wait to see what Darkness got me. I also couldn't wait to hear Ms. Faragonda's explaination of Darkness's sudden change, but first things first. Today was our second christmas together. It was also our anniversary. We had become a couple Christmas morning last year officially. So for us, it wass twice as important.

I went with the others in the morning to our special tree in our dorm. All of us, Icy, Darcy, Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Darkness, and myself. It was wondeerful to have our old enemies actually join us for the holidays. Now that they were Winx club members, there no longeer was anything called the Trix. Instead, we had joined the groups into one large Winx club. If only Stormy had a chance to change.

I had gotten Darcy a new book on spells she didn't know. Icy an ice crystal from Linphea's one icy patch that would never melt no matter how hot it got. Tecna got a guidde to plant care since she could never seem to keep any plant alive on her own. Bloom and Stella got the latest fashion from Linphea. Darkness was getting a white rose to join the black on he had.

Everyone did really well, myself getting a whole bunch of pink jewelry and plant stuff. I liked it, but it wasn't anything I would really use since I'm not one for jewelry, and I have plenty of plant care products already. That's when Darkness pulled out a surprise gift.

It was a small black box with a note on it.

_**Dear Flora, My Love,**_

_**Will you join me forever?**_

Was that the question I thought it was? I opened the box to find a beautiful rose and vine shaped ring. It was made of white gold, the rose of rubies and the center a pink sapphire. I looked right at him. He was looking with his new, beautiful blue eyes for an answer. I wrapped myself around him, kissing him deeply, saying yes between breathes and forgot about the rest of the day completely.

Bloom Pov

Wow. If that's her reaction, I think I know what was on that card. It's about time, but I wonder what her dad will say? I hope that it goes well. Our little celebration was cut short though, when Ms. Faragonda walked in.

"Bloom, Flora and Darkness, may I speak to you three alone?" she asked. We went with her back to her office, where she locked it and offered us each a seat.

"Now the only reason I asked you to come Flora is because Darkness is now your fiancee, so you deserve to know. It involves Darkness's sudden change. As you three know, the Darkfire was thought to be the opposite power, or yang, of the Dragonfire. However, in all records of the the few Darkfire users, none have ever been able to attain a higher level of power, often dying before they could because of the conflict between them and a force called the Shadowfire, which is the true yang of the Dragonfire. Whoever has been wielding the Shadowfire doesn't want this power to exist, finding it too powerful for them to handle if it were to ever flourish. It appears they never got the chance to this time, with the destruction of Sparx, and the dispersal of both of you. This gives me reason to believe that the dark energy created early on by Darkness's powers was actually the Darkfire incubating, and this is the first time it had a real chance to blossom. I think the name Darkfire should be removd." she told us.

We all stood there in astonishment. His power was actually justy incubating? So if it wasn't a dark power. It was a light power. Awesome!

"That is so cool! I mean, this makes things so much clearer. So, if we call it a another name, how about the Lightfire?" I asked.

"No, not the Lightfire. That, honestly, sounds a bit tacky. Besides, it's supposed to be a power over both Darkness, and Light. So, how about the Omnifire?" Flora suggested. The Omnifire? I like it.

"Then it is settled. From now on, the power Darkness wields shall from this point be called the Omnifire." Ms. Faragonda told us.

"Um... can I get up? This chair is becoming a bit too... clingy." Darkness said. The chair had begun to grow roots, as well as branches around him. Ms. Faragonda nodded, and he stood up. The chair kept growing, but it wasn't grabbing him anymore. "I will never get used to that part."

We left her office, glad we had this new information. It answered alot of questions, but left one still. Why hadn't Darkar tried to kill Darkness, at least personally, yet? He was the Shadowfire, and from what Ms. Faragonda told us, he would stop at nothing to keep the Da- Omnifire from sprouting. Now, Darkness was in full conrol of it, and it had fully awakened. So what was Darkar's deal?


	12. Senseless Destruction and Preparation

Darkar Pov

SO much has gone so wrong. SO many failed plans and failed attempts. After so many years of trying, breaking and sacrificing, I finally have a way.

A way to gain the ultimate power.

That little boy Darkness has become useless due to the power of his new Omnifire, but all I need is the Dragonfire to mix with my own Shadowfire, and I shall finally be able to craft the great key. The key to unlocking the greatest power in all the realms.

Pandora's Box.

The power that rests inside is of greater evil and power than any other. I shall have it finally and achieve the ultimate strength. I shall become a god. All i need is to capture that pathetic fairy Bloom, remove those pathetic schools that hold the only resistance, and all shall be complete.

"That is where you come in, my pet"

Bloom Pov

Everything seemed normal. Seemed is the key word. I was attending thee only class I have by myself, Dark Magic Defense and Dispellment. I was handing in the essay I had written over the last weak when I felt it.

That dark presence. It felt so dark, even Darkness before his transformation felt like a ray of sunshine. I turned to see what it was, and suddenly felt my entire body grow heavy. Not like I was tired, but literally heavier than normal. It kept growing more and more until I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to my knees and watched as the rest of the class and the teacher were slammed into the ground by some invisible force hard.

I saw a portion of the room distort and warp, as if time and space was being warped. A figure began to emerge from the warp and I got my first glimpse at the one responsible for this sudden weight gain. Stormy only not Stormy.

She seemed different, almost... dead. it was as if her body was alive, but her mind had died. Like her sanity and life have been ripped out all at once, leaving just an empty shell of what was once Stormy.

She raised one hand, pointing towards me, and I felt the weight intensify even more. I was crushed against the floor, as if I had replaced Atlas as holder of the sky. She began to float near me, the look of lifelessness never leaving her face, and then everything went dark.

I awoke an unknown time later chained to a wall, stripped bare and several markings covering my body that were unfamiliar to me. I looked around to find Tecna, Musa and Stella around me all with the same marks and naked. I looked up to see Stormy talking to a dark figure. She turned to me, noticing I was awake but without any expression still, raised hand and then darkness once again.

Flora Pov

"Darkness!" I yelled as I felt the air become heavier and my voicee begin to falter. In mere seconds of my scream, he appeared before me, grabbing me bridal style and were suddenly teleported away by someone else other than him. We found ourselves outside the bourders of Alfea just in time to watch the school become surrounded by a massive cloud of black smoke.

"Dark Release!" Darkness yelled, raising his arms as he cast the spell, but to no avail. It wasn't a dark spell. It was something else. Some other power that made everything warp and shift. The cloud vanished several hours and many attept to reenter later, and we saw something that horrified us. The school was in ruins. The entiree structure had been crushed and looked like it had been smashed. We saw the bodies of Icy and Darcy in the courtyard, lying there lifeless. We rushed to check, but found them with no pulse. They, too, had been crushed by some unseen weight that had caused so much strain that their hearts had given out.

The scene seemed the same everywhere inside the remains of the building, even the teacher appeared to have been unable to survive. We found Ms. Faragonda lying in her office, moving barely enough to indicate life. We rushed over to her, praying we weren't too late.

When she saw us, she smiled weakly. "Flora, Darkness. At least... I didn't... fail... everyone... Please... save... your... friends... Darkar has... taken them... I'm so... so...rry." was all she said before she collapsed in our arms. Blood began to spill from her mouth, and her pulse had stopped.

I began to cry horribly. Why? Why had he done this? Why would he kill so many just to get us? I can't understand how evil one man can be.

We traveled to the other two school, hoping to find aid, but found both had suffeered the same fate as ours. Luckily, the boys from Redfountail that we knew well were out on vacation and were not in the school. Unfortunetly, we could not find anyway to contact them as we didn't know where they were.

I simply fell into his arms, crying harder than I ever had before. So many people dead. So many years of building and lives destroyed. So much destruction, pointless destruction. All three of the greatest schools in all the realms destroyed in less than a day, and all by an unknown being.

"We were helpless to stop this, but we shall avenge it." Darkness said in a calm tone, but I could feel the anger underneath his voice. I looked up to find his face angered, which sent chills down my spine because he rarely grew angry about anything. It usually ended badly for the cause.

"But how? We have no idea where they are, how to get there and what we are facing." I told him through tears. He smirked.

"Two of those statements are not true. I can track the source from the aftermath, and get there through a dark corridor. But your right, we don't know what we're facing. However, we have to at least try." He said proudly, his face never losing that smirk.

We arrived back at Alfea and began a tracce spell over the entire area. it didn't take long because the aura of the attacker was extremely strong here. He drew a massive seal on the ground, a circle with several triangles going in different directions and symbols I didn't recognize.

"Elements of Darkness, Light, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Metal, and Nature. Come forth as I call, and aid us in our quest. We seek to restore the balance within the realms which has been broken by a new power!" He exclaimed and slammed his hands on the ground.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, the sky grew dark and very air felt cold as ice. First, the ground began to warp on the tip of a triangle opposite us. It kept shifting again and again, until it burst up, as if someone exploded the ground below. In the small crater afterward stood a large man, but he seemed strange, almost... rocky. His features were very sharp, and his muscles seemed too big to be real. His skin was the color of dirt, and head was bald.

Then, the tip next to him began to swirl the air around it, creating a small tornado around it. Inside, I could see the air forming something, but I couldn't tell what it was until it suddenly burst, sending wind in all directions and revealing a woman. She was translucent, literally. Her skin was see threw as well aas the rest of her, and her hair appeared to be made of air. Her features were smooth and perfect, and her feet had swirls of air surrounding them.

The tip to the left of the rock man began to become wet, pulling water from underground. Suddenly, a geyser appeared from the ground. When it died down, the figure of another man appeared. This one was very different from the others. His build was nothing special, his appearance normal in every way but one. Everything about him was blue, pure blue. Even his hair, in the bowl cut, was bright blue.

The tip to the left of the blue man began to give off the scent of ozone, and was suddenly struck by multiple lightning bolts in a matter of seconds. AS I opened my eyes to see the aftermath, I saw a yellow man standing there. His feature were sharp yet smooth, his body sparking with electricity, and his hair spiked straight up. His was very muscular, though not quite to the level of the rock man, and he stood with a confident smirk on his face.

On the tip to the right of the air woman began to grow roots, and suddenly, a full grown tree sprang up from the ground. At least, it seemed like a tree at first, but I quickly realized it was breathing, and had eyes, a motuh and nose. A Treant!

The tips next to the Treant and yellow man both began to shift, one glowing brightly, the other darkening. From the receding light I saw a large white man, and I mean pure white, standing there. He was beyoind handsome, appearing perfect in everyway. His hair flowed long to his waist, and his smile could drop any woman who was untaken. The other showed a pure black woman, equally beautiful, and practically identical to the man only feminine and black instead of white.

The tip to our left began to crack, spilling some weird silver sibstance out of it. The substance formed into a human shape, but with no definable features or gender.

The last tip, to our right, began to smoke, growing hotter and hotter. It suddenly exploded, leaving a crater behind and a startling bright woman behind. She seemed perfectly fine, the only oddity about her was a slight red tint to her skin and her hair seemed to move like a flame.

"Always the big entrance Amaterasu, huh?" The yellow man responded.

"Oh your one to talk Thor. Lightning bolts are soooo old. Ya think you would think of something new after twelve centuries." The girl whose name was Amaterasu responded. I realized then that I was in the presence of the most powerful elementals in all the realms. The Elemental Gods.

"May I interrupt? Flora, Let me introduce to you our allies. Amaterasu, Goddess of the Flame and Sun. Hephaestus, Lord of the Forge and Metallurgy." He motioned to the two nearest us. "Thor, Lord of the Skies and Lightning." He said motioning to the yellow man.

"I am Lord Shine of the Light Realm. It is my pleasure." The bright white man said, giving a respectful bow of the head.

"I am Lady Shade of the Dark Realm. I am glad one of my deciples found such a beautiful lady as a mate." the black woman spoke.

"The name is Stone." the large roccky man said. He just ended it there.

"I am Treebeard... Lord of the Treant, and the Forest... It is a pleasure to meet you young lady." The large Treant spoke happily.

"I am Lord Tsunami. Nice to meet you young mortal." The blue man said happily.

"And I am Lady Hurrica, so now that the introdutions are over, can someone please inform us why we were summoned?" The air woman asked angrily.

Darkness explained to them all of what we knew, the disasters of the schools, and the current working of Darkar as far as we knew.

"Well, this is a bad time. I believe i know what he is after then." Thor stated.

"What?" I asked in panic.

"I believe we all must aid in this, lest our realms all be torn asunder." Hephaestus spoke.

"What is it?" Darkness asked, more forcibly than I did.

"He must be after Pandora's box the ultimate evil power. I call for a vote of this council to act to fight for the removal of Darkar from existance." Shade spoke. Not one refused.

"Then it's settled. Let's go kick some butt!" Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Hold on now, we must not going rushing in head first. That is what got your Master killed Amaterasu remember?" Tsunami stated. Amaterasu calmed her flames.

"We must make the proper preparations for the upcoming battle. If this is to be as large a clash of powers as I suspecct, then we must be ready." Shine stated calmly.

"Then let this council begin its preparation immediately." Darkness said.


	13. Battle, Betrayal, and Ballet

Darkar Pov

It shall not be long now. Only a few more minutes and the circle of anti-elements shall be complete. Then, I shall use the power of the Dragonfire, mixing it with my Shadowfire, to create the key. Then, the seal shall show me the door, and i shall finally have the ultimate power!

"Stormy, my pet. Bring me the fairy with the Dragonfire." I told the lifeless corpse of a minion. I had removed what remained of her life when she had been broken, and molded her into the ultimate fighting machine. Emotionless, mindless, and merciless. I also blessed her with the new element I had create, molding my dark powers with the power of science to create the element of gravity.

True, there had been spells for it before, but never had it been consider an element before I had molded it myself to create the ultimate form of power. Using one's own magical aura, one could surpress the powers of others as well as increase the power of gravity around them, essentially neutralizing anyone in seconds. It had proven its worth by eliminating those three stupid schools in mere hours. A feat most had failed to do in centuries of attempts.

Stormy reappeared moments later with the fairy girl, bound and naked covereed in the necessary markings. Her hands were bruised and raw from trying to escape, as were her ankles, knees and elbows.

"Place her over here. Bring the others as well. More power can't hurt." She did as told, placing them around the circle I had crafted to form the door and key. I ripped the gag off her mouth, which as followed by screaming and yelling.

"You sick pervert! You get your kicks out of bounding and gagging us? You are a sick bastard!" she screamed at me, squirming around trying to break her binds. They were made of shadowfire essence so I wasn't worried.

"Actually, your clothes would be troublesome if I wanted to put the proper markings on you. So, be grateful I haven't beaten you... yet!" I laughed happily at the thought of what I would use this fairy for after everything was one and finished. "Be happy though. When I'm finished, and all powerful, you shall be my personal... servant." i said giving a toothy, evil grin.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Darkness Pov

We arrived just in time to see Stormy entering a massive building with Bloom on her back. I wanted to rush in to save her, but I had to stick to the plan. I waited in my spot, Flora and Amaterasu with me, and waited for the signal.

Stormy left again, this time returning with the other girls on her back. My self control is very good, but I was having a hard time controlling myself, so I knew Flora was straining.

A small piece of rock near my hand began t0o shift, turning into a thumbs up sign. The signal! We rushed forward, entering the large building like cavern to see Darkar saying a few things to Bloom that unnerved me to an extreme.

"Be happy though. When I'm finished, and all powerful, you shall be my personal... servant." He said with a evil, toothy grin.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" I yelled, summoning all the strength I nhad and hurled it at him, sending him crashing against a wall. The others all appeared around him, grabbing him and pinning him to the ground.

"Dammit! I was so close! The power!" he yelled in anger, trying his best to break free. However, several god level elementals was too much power for him to overcome.

"No you weren't." I heard come from behind us. Suddenly, I felt the entire room grow alot heavier. I was slammed to the ground by an immense force pushing down on me. I managed to look up enough to see Stormy, smirking at us, and everyone, even Darkar, smashed against the ground.

"WHAT?" He yelled angrily.

"You should never have tried to use me for your experiment. Now, I'm even too powerful for all of you, and soon, I will be all powerful!" She yelled in joy. She raised her hand, and larges streams of energy shot out of Darkar and Bloom, causing them to scream in pain.

The circle she was in the center of began to glow, and then began to spin until it was moving too fast to follow. The power she was slowing draining out of Darkar and Bloom began to mold into something, very small and very perculiar. A key.

The circle stopped spinning, and lifted off the ground. It folded in the air, before slamming against the nearest wall, creating what could be loosly called a door. She moved towards it, smiling the entire time. While she approached however, she turned back towards us She walked right up to Flora, smirking darkily.

"Your little boyfriend made mebreak once. Now I'll break him." She said evily. She picked up Flora, who was struggling hopelessly against the power she had on all of us.

She walked with Flora pressed tightly against her towards the door. When she got close enough to place the key in, she turned to me smirking evilly. She turned to Flora's face, placed in the key, unlocking the door, and did the last thing anyone expected.

"Darcy always did think you were hot, so I'll take you for my mate as we _both_ take this great evil." she opened the door, and kissed Flora deeply. The room was suddenly filled with dark energy, but I didn't care. She had pushed me too far. She had touched _my love_. She is going to die!

"BITCH!" I screamed, and summoned all the power of the Omnifire I could, breaking free of her spell and turning into my Enchantix form. I opened all but my vials and hurled all but the sand in them towards where Stormy had been. The sand, I left as a back up, pushing it into the ground to grind the ground into more sand for later.

All my spells, however, where shattered in a single instant as I saw Stormy Smiling at me. Only, she looked very different. She was only a silhoutte of Stormy. Pure black except for two bright white eyes and mouth. She waved her hand, smashing my spells, and breaking my hopes. She flicked her finger, and I was slammed back by an unseen force. I hit the wall behind me hard.

I saw Flora on the ground as I looked up, wiping the blood out of my eyes from the cut I had across my forehead. She was lying limp on the floor, and I could see the same pure black energy slowly consuming her starting at her feet. I had to stop it before it completely consimed her.

I looked to see if I could gain help from anyone, but they were all still crushed under the weight of her original spell, and were each disapating, returning to their original realms. They were probably trying to prepare a defense against the battle to come should I fail.

All that was left was left then was Amaterasu, who continued to try to stand, but kept falling again under the immense weight. I moved towards her, Stormy still distracted by the new abundance of power, and released her form the spell by giving her a little burst of Omnifire.

She looked at me approvingly, frowning when she saw my cut. She placed a hand where the cut was and, painfully, seared it shut. We turned to Stormy who had now taken an interest in us. I nodded to Amaterasu, and we charge her.

We managed to shock her when Amaterasu transformed into a massive wall of fire, and I was able to jump through and slam a solid kick to her chest. Unfortunetly, when I hit, she didn't even budge.

"HAHAHA! I am no longer mortal. I have twelve hearts! DO you really think a mere physical strike ccould ever harm me?" she mocked me. She grabbed my foot, throwing me across the room and into a wall again. I felt my back break from the impact. She then went to Amaterasu, who tried to burn her with all she was, but in the end was grabbed by her neck and throw to the side.

Time for my trump card. I motioned to the ground, and used most of the ton of sand I made earlier to grab Stormy. She was stunned to say the least, and I quickly tightened the sand as tight as I could.

"DIE!" I yelled, compressing the sand instantaneously. It _should_ have destroyed her instantly. _Should_ is the key word. Suddenly, the sand flew in every diretion before covering the floor. So crushing her was out of the question. Hitting her meant nothing. How could we... That's it.

I played like I was out of ideas as she slowly stalked towards me, smirking evilly the whole time. She picked me up by my collar, staring at me intensely with those white, yet evil eyes.

"Don't feel bad. You will have died at the hands of a god." She said as she raised her hand, probably to pierce my chest.

"Sorry, but I have other ideas. Sand of the Seamstress!" I exclaimed, placing my hands together to complete the spell. The sand all around thee room suddenly sprang to life, turning itno ling, pin thin strands of highly compressed sand. The strands pointed straight at her from every concevable direction.

"What the hell?" she exclamied as she turned to see.

"So much for being a god. Sewing sands!" I exclaimed as I intertwined my finger, signaling for the sand to strike. It moved faster than anyone could see. It shot at her, and pierce her through and through from every possible angle. I wasn't done there however. I threw my arms apart, signaling for the final part of the spell.

"Seam Destruction!" I yelled, which caused the sand that had entered her body, which was probably almost every vein, artery and organ, to then splinter outwards, effecctively shredding her body to bits. What was left could not even be recognized as a living thing, the dark power surrounding her long since faded, and the bits and pieces of skin and tissue scattered across the floor.

She was dead.

I ran towards Flora to find Amaterasy using her power to try and stop the flood of this dark energy from covering her, but it was only slowed. It had covered the whole bottom half of her body, and was now rising towards her upper half.

"I can't stop it. This power is pure evil. I just... don't know what to do." Amaterasu told me sadly.

I looked down at Flora, examining the body of my soon to be evil love.

"Wait." she stated. I turned back to Amaterasu who had stopped trying to slow the power.

"What?" I asked panickly.

"There is one way. If I can infuse her with my energy, all of my energy, she _might_ be able to strip herself of this evil. However, I need a medium, and this will turn me mortal. I am willing to do that, but it requires her to take my place. She would have to become the Sun Goddess." she told me. So it was my choice. She becomes evil, and I'll have to kill her and lose her. Or I choose her life, and she and I are forever separated.

"Do it. Use me as the medium." I told her. She nodded, placing her hands on me, which ignited with fire to be used as thee source of power. My body was made of all elements, and thereforre could be used as a medium for almost anything. The power poured out of her into me, and straight into Flora. Her skin remain pale however, and her breathing remained weak.

After twelve minutes of pain caused by the transfer, the power was now completely inside Flora, and Amaterasu had returned to a normal human girl. She looked the same, but without any of the fire elemental features.

I looked at Flora. The energy was now all the up to her neck. I began to ccry. Cry harder than I ever thought possible. My tears began to hit the energy, and it suddenly reacted violently. I looked down to see that my tears had removed the energy where they touched. I looked at her, a little color returning, and her hair began to shift.

I realized if I could induce enough emotion in Flora, she would be able to fight it. I grabbed her face, and infused her with as much energy, my energy, one she recognized more than any other.

"Flora, please, fight. Stay strong, I can't lose you! Even if it means we are apart, as long as you are alive, I don't care!" i said through tears. Suddenly, her entire body gained a slight glow, and the black energy receded entirely. She began to float into the air, her body becoming wrapped in fire. We both stared in amazement. I had never witnessed the birth of a new Elemental goddess or god.

As the flames finally died, she came back to the ground a very different person than either of us were expecting. Her hair was now completely black, her skin pure white, and her eyes were very strange. One was black, one was white. Her aura didn't say Fire elemental. Hell, I don't even know what this was.

"I am the new Amaterasu, Goddess of the Flame and Sun. Now, however, the name shall become that of the Black Flame, and the White sun. Thank you Darkness for everything. Don't worry, we shall not be apart either. You see, I can return to my normal state as I wish, and we can make it seem like all is normal. Do not fret, we shall never be apart." she told us.

The blazing light dimmed, and she reverted back to her original form. She smiled at me, and then fainted.

"She must be very weak. The transformation is always taxing the first time. Don't worry, after a while she'll get used to it." Ama told me. That was her name before she bacme a the Flame Goddess.

We collected the others, taking them back to the realm of Magix. We informed them of everything that happened, got them clothes, and decided we had to do something about everyone else. All the lives lost in Stormy's attacks. I knew one way, but noone was going to like it, especially Flora.

"I know one way, but it has a big risk." I told them as we sat around the fire. We had set up camp, and I was glad it was a full moon tonight because this wouldn't work if I had to wait a whole month.

"How?" everyone asked in unison.

"The ultimate song. The Ballet of Life. I know you are going to tell me no, but it is the only choice." I told them as I flew into the sky holding the ocarina. Musa knew exactly what this song did. It revived the lives of anyone the player wished within the hearing range, which was the entire realm. However, even a single person would be draining. Using it to revive and restore three entire school of people would likely kill me.

I could hear Musa informing everyone what I had planned. I then heard them have to restrain Flora, who was screaming for me to stop. I had decided to do this. There was no other choice. One life for thousands. I began to play.

The song was fast and happy, designed to lighten the spirits of the dead and make them wish to return to life. It sprang between quick upbeat danceable lines to short but faster speed lines too quick for most to follow.

I could slowly feel my life force being used to replace those of the dead. In only two hours, the span of the entire song, I fell to the ground, feeling my entire body drained to near death. I, however, knew it was not the case. I had gotten lucky. Had one more person been needed to be revived, I would have died alright. I was lucky enough to have the Omnifire on my side, and would survive, but I was sure Flora would never let e hear the end of this.


	14. New Futures

A/n Sorry everyone for the wait, but im back in action.

3 years later

It just seemed like another normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for people in the world of Magix. Still, the skies were clear, the air clean and the wind creating a gentle breeze on the wind. Everything felt so peaceful. Everything was so normal, until that package came.

I had gone out for a walk, heading towards the forest to collect some samples Flora's asked me to get. She was busy working on a new experiment, and needed the ingredient, but she couldn't leave or the plant she was working on could grow unstable and she wouldn't be there to stop it.

So I got stuck with the job of retrieving some moon lace, for her. I had already gone deep into the forest, at least a mile in, when I came upon my quarry, a patch of moon lace in the open field near the center of the forest.

I sat down, picking pieces of lace from the field, enough to probably tide Flora over for a while. I had almost finished too, until I heard a sound that, at the time, I had no idea what it was, but would eventually come to impact my life forever. A baby's cry. I put down the basket I was filling with the lace, and walked towards the sound.

I came to the edge of the small field, and found next to a small tree, a basket. A simple little basket with a blanket covering something squirming underneath. I reached down, pulling the blanket down a little. Underneath was a small child, a baby girl who could be no older than one, crying and squirming with her eyes shut.

I picked up the little girl, cradling her in my arms and whispering sweet sounds to her to calm her down, and she began to quiet. She started to tilt her head, looking up at me, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were so strange. They were a bright lavender color, pupilless in the left eye, and a swirl of black spiraling from the center of the right. The color was beautiful when matched with her dark green hair, with strands of bright blue here and there. Her pale white skin, similar to snow in coloring, with a tint of peach mixed, gave her a mystic looking appearance rarely found even in our world. Her hair however did seem to have been mistreated, it being all frayed, and uncut it being at her middle back already at such a young age.

She cooed quietly to me as she smiled slightly, and she closed eyes, and I suspect she fell asleep right there. I noticed next to the basket a small note, handwritten and dirty as if rushed and written while on the run. I picked it up, and was saddened by the message.

To whoever may find my precious Averia,

I have become weak, my journey long and the villains closing. I must leave her, where they may never find her, so that she may live a life free of the burden of our kingdom. So please, if you find her and this note, take her and care for her, for I can no longer do so.

Sincerely,

Queen Safiria.

I placed back in her little basket, tucking her in, and picked it up, taking it with me as I gathered the last of the moon lace. I then began the journey home, and the definite surprise of the other members of the winx club. Stella would probably think she is adorable, attempting to dress her in all kinds of new clothes. Bloom would likely wish to seek out the mother, and aid her in whatever danger has befallen her. Tecna would likely scan her for any sort of ailments, making sure her health was fine. Musa would likely become the one to lull her to sleep at night, her talents for music nearly matching my own. Flora would likely care for her, and love her as if she were my own. I could never hope for a more caring wife in my life.

I arrived at the school, where we had all entered our last year, and the repairs had all been finished from the incident the previous year. The only permanent damage had been to the morale of the school, or rather I should say the pride, for now they know the schools are not indestructible. Still, a little humility never hurt anyone.

I entered the campus, and immediately began to be surrounded by the girls of the school, wondering why I had returned with two baskets. At first only a few approached, but once the contents of the second basket were discovered, they came en masse to look at the small child. Words of adoration showered the child, yet I kept reminding the girls that she was sleeping, so they would quiet down, and progressively grow loud once more, and I would have to remind them once more to be quieter.

I eventually arrived at our dorm, knocking as usual and asking if entrance was allowed. I got a muffled sure, which was surely Stella, and entered the room. The moment she saw the second basket, she leaped up to check the contents, and squealed excitedly the moment she saw. She immediately began firing questions about the child, and soon all the other girls appeared, other than Flora. I handed them each the note, and explained the entire event to them. They quickly agreed to aiding in caring for the child, each in their own special way, and took the child to the center of the room, to let her sleep peacefully.

I went to Flora's room, and asked her to join us. When she heard the news, and the details, she approached the child with that calm, loving expression she was known for. The child had begun to stir now, and looked directly into Flora's eyes as her first sight since she had fallen back asleep.

Flora smiled wider, and she spoke in her soft, soothing, and calming tone. "Well hello Sweety. Welcome to your new home. I'm going to be your new mommy, Flora." The child stared at her for a long time, an suddenly began grabbing for Flora, smiling and cooing for her. Flora reached down and picked her up, cradling in her arms. She kissed her forehead, and whispered light, gentle words into the child's ear. The child giggled lightly, and she became much more energetic than she had been.

After a good deal of time, mainly all the girls trying to bond with the child in their own way, including Stella suddenly running out of the room, returning an hour later with over a dozen bags and trying the little girl in all kinds of different outfits, it became time for most of our group to fall into the world of dreams. So, the child was placed in Flora and my room, in a cradle of root and fauna Flora had created for her. I laid her down for sleep, and she quickly fell quiet. Flora and I gazed at her a moment longer, as I placed my arms around her, slipping them under hers and pulling her closer. She leaned her head back in the crook of my neck, and stared into my eyes as I returned the favor.

"I never believed we'd become parents so early." I told her in a quiet, smooth tone. I kissed her gently, a simple peck on the lips, and rested my head in her soft, long brown hair.

"Well, fate is a strange thing. Look how it brought us together. Still, fate has really thrown a curveball here." She said as she left my arms and laid down in our bed.

"Good thing you're good at baseball, because I can't hit to save my life…. Or throw…. Or catch." I responded jokingly as I laid down next to her, pulling the comforter over us, and wrapping my arms once again around her. We fell into a silent sleep that night, the first of a long life changing experience.


End file.
